


Chasing Life, Seeking Love, Keeping Hope

by BardicMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicMagic/pseuds/BardicMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little more than a year after The Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are set to begin their lives as adults. But what direction will the four Heroes of Hogwarts take and what obstacles will they encounter? Follow them through their first year and see how they handle their fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**_A Letter for Harry  
_ **

     Harry sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow and continued to stare at the letters laid out on the table before him each with their distinctive crests emblazoned on their envelopes. He had immediately recognized the emblems as they arrived, one right after the other, but was still in a bit of shock as to the fact that they were addressed to him. Although he had read them all at least three times, he still could not wrap his head around their contents. Oblivious to the spur-of-the-moment party that had erupted around him, he again read the letter he still held in his hands:

_To: Harry James Potter_  
_From: Philbert Deverill, General Manager – Puddlemere United_  
_RE: Offer of Interview for Employment_

  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_  
_First, let me be the first to congratulate you on an extraordinary season with the Gryffindor Team this year! You and your co-captain, Ms. Weasley, should be very proud of the team that you assembled and the level of professionalism and teamwork that you instilled in your team. On a more personal note, it should please you to know that our scouts have noted that your skill at Seeker did not suffer one iota from your absence of the previous year._  
_It is with those observations in mind that I am pleased to formally offer you a personal invitation to interview for the position of Seeker, 2nd string, for Puddlemere United!_  
_Please find enclosed a copy of the standard contract for new talent. You may have your agent and/or lawyer peruse it, at their leisure._  
_Also, note that you are required to have legal representation before signing a contract with Puddlemere United. I have enclosed a list of player agents that are currently employed by our players or have been employed by our players in the past. These agents are familiar with our contract format, but you may employ any representation that you wish._  
_Once again, congratulations and I hope to see you soon. Please owl back at your earliest convenience to arrange an interview date and time._

  
_Yours truly,_

  
_Philbert Deverill, General Manager_  
_Puddlemere United_

     Harry couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited and confused at the same time! Then he remembered that miserable little shack on that rock out at sea on his eleventh birthday and how his world was forever changed when Hagrid explained to him that the letters he had been receiving meant he was a wizard and that he would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered how his head seemed to swim as he tried to comprehend what it all meant and, even though he had no idea of the extent of that magical, new world he was beside himself with excitement for it to begin! Now, years later, his world was again set a-spin with a letter. What path would his life take now? Up until now his life had not seemed to be his own but had been dictated by a prophecy; his path had seemingly been chosen for him. Now, the whole world was opening before him. Choices he never thought he would have the opportunity to make were, literally, right in front of him. He thought that he had decided to be an Auror, something that he had wanted to be for quite a few years now. Being an Auror was the reason he decided to finish his education and get his N.E.W.T.S. That and the fact that he didn’t want to rely on his “fame” to get a position. He could remember the conversation he had one day last summer at breakfast with Mrs.Weasley like it was yesterday when she had nonchalantly asked what everyone’s plans for the next school year were.

“Well, we’re all going back to Hogwarts to get our N.E.W.T.’s, aren’t we?”, replied Hermione.

“Yeah, it will be great! We’ll all be in the same year now!”, exclaimed Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which she directed straight at Harry.

“Well, I don’t know about all that. I think I’m done with school work.” Hermione shot Ron a scandalous look.

“Ronald, how do you think you are going to get any kind of decent job without your N.E.W.T.’s? You know the Auror program will not take you on your good looks alone!”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, love!”, replied Ron donning a fake hurt expression.

“You know what I meant.” said Hermione. “You can’t expect them to let you in the program just because of what we did with Voldemort.”

“I think Hermione’s right.” Everyone turned to look at Harry; Ginny, Hermione and Ron in mild shock and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with looks of approval and pride  
.  
“Harry, you can’t be serious, mate. I thought we were going to go straight into the Auror program? Kingsley himself offered to wave the NEWT’s requirements for us!”, exclaimed Ron.

“He did? When did he tell you that?” asked Mrs. Weasley. Scratching his head, Mr. Weasley answered a bit timidly, “Well, actually Kingsley sent word home with me, since he knew Harry was still staying here.”  
“You mean, so no one else would get wind of it?” Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms and scowled, her temper starting to brew.

“I think, dear, it was more like a special offer that Kingsley didn’t want getting out to the general public at large. You know…..special circumstances and all that.”

“That’s exactly why I want to go back and get my NEWTs.” Harry stood up from the table to make his point. “I don’t want to have special treatment to get into the Auror program, just because I got lucky and Voldemort’s spell backfired on him. I want to earn my place the way everyone else does. If my NEWTs aren’t good enough then I will have to figure out a different career path, simple as that. I don’t want to become known as The Boy Who Mooched!”

Arthur stood up and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Aptly said, my boy!” Ron hung his head in defeat. “Alright, if you aren’t going to play the fame card, I guess I won’t either. I just hope we don’t ruin our chances with bad NEWT scores!”  
Mrs. Weasley rose from the table and moved to stand behind Ron, who was still seated, and enveloped her youngest son in one of her typical rib-crushing hugs. “Don’t worry, dear. I know two bright girls who will not let that happen to my fine boys!”

“Oh, don’t worry, Mom. We won’t let them out of our sights!” chimed in Ginny. “We’ll keep them on the straight and narrow!”

“That’ll be harder than you think.” joked Harry. “We’ve had a real problem with straight and narrow so far.” Harry was pulled from his reminiscent daze by a question, apparently from Ron.

“Oi, Harry! When are you going to set up your interview?”

     The kitchen at The Burrow had taken on the semblance of a party as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had broken out a handful of bottles of Butterbeer to celebrate Harry’s good fortune, but everyone quieted down a little to hear Harry’s response. Harry absent-mindedly rustled through the numerous pages that made up the new talent contract and the list of player agents as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of possibly being a professional Quidditch player.

“I’m not sure I’m going to set up an interview.” Harry had the distinct feeling he had grown an extra head by the looks he immediately received from his friends and family. “What?” was the only word he could muster in response to their expressions.

“Are you nutters?” replied Ron, who nearly dropped his Butterbeer on the kitchen floor, narrowly saving it with his Keeper reflexes.

“Mate, this is like a dream come true! You will probably be first string within a year or two. You saw the article in The Pitch yesterday – Williams is planning on retiring after next season and they don’t have anyone with your Seeker skills, especially after you get a season under your belt! Why do you think they are recruiting you? They obviously want you to replace Williams!”

     While Ron had been talking, Ginny had moved across the kitchen to stand next to Harry, taking his empty right hand in hers. She gave a gentle squeeze which caused Harry to look up from the paperwork that was laid out on the table and into her eyes. Ginny took a deep breath and Harry noticed a little smile break across her lips. “Maybe Harry has other plans, Ron.” Ginny knew that Harry and Ron had planned to enter the Auror Training Program together as soon as applications were available for a new class. But, Ginny also knew how much Harry secretly wanted to play professional Quidditch.  
Harry’s last year at Hogwarts had been one of transformation, even though it had a rough start. Many of the students who had fought against Voldemort and his regime had deep and painful scars…the most devastating being emotional. Most of these students, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville did not know how to deal with the emotional trauma, turmoil and guilt they were experiencing. Madame Pomfrey had the foresight to arrange Witch/Wizard Mental Health Physicians from St. Mungo’s to assist those students who needed their special treatment. Kingsley Shacklebolt had also arranged for the use of the specialized Combat/Trauma Psychologists the Aurors used when dealing with especially traumatic cases. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville met regularly with that group to work through their individual circumstances from the previous year. It was not easy for any of them, especially Harry, but they all survived and were better for it, in the end.  
Harry could then allow himself to be a normal teenager….well, as “normal” as it could be for him. The pressures and issues of Voldemort, the prophesy and everything that went along with that situation had mostly been resolved and Harry had immersed himself into his last year at Hogwarts as if he were trying to pack a lifetime of lost happiness into one year. He had studied more than he had in the first six years combined (which wasn’t saying much), co-captained the Gryffindor quidditch team with Ginny and, much to Ginny’s delight, visited the Room of Requirement to snog quite regularly. It was there that Harry and Ginny had talked for hours on end about their future and how it might work out between them. Both were committed to making a lasting, life-long relationship work no matter what the future held for them. They had played out scenarios in which they held different careers to see what obstacles they might run into and had come to the conclusion that, no matter what careers they chose individually, they would make it work.

  
      Harry was between a rock and a hard place with this new twist. Although he had secretly wanted to play Pro Quidditch he never thought he would be scouted and had definitely never planned on trying out for a team. Now he had three offers laying on a table right in front of him – the first from The Appleby Arrows, the second from The Wimbourne Wasps and the last to arrive, if not best, from Puddlemere United. To make matters worse he and Ron had personal invitations from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, to join the Auror Department – especially since they had both received adequate NEWTs and did not have to rely on their notoriety to obtain those positions. Harry had decided long ago that he wanted to be an Auror – for his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-eye and everyone that had died fighting with him against Voldemort. He wanted to honor their memories by making sure the nightmare they all had experienced, and many had died in, would never happen again. How could he cast that responsibility aside now? Would he be letting them down - all those friends and family who perished - by deciding to do something as trivial as playing Quidditch?

Mr. Weasley could see that Harry was in turmoil. He set a Butterbeer down in front of Harry and gave him a quick wink. “I think maybe we should give Harry some time to think. What do you think, Harry, hmm?”

“Yeah, thanks Mr. Weasley!” said Harry. Mr. Weasley turned to look at Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and gave a little nod of his head toward the sitting room and made his way to his favorite easy chair. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug on the way by and whispered in his ear, “Whatever you decide Harry, make it what you want…you deserve it.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione.” is all Harry could get out through the tight constriction that suddenly appeared in his throat. Ginny slowly let go of Harry’s hand and started toward the sitting room, but Harry took her hand back and gave her a look that she knew all too well meant “stay”. She smiled and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She sat silently, just basking in being next to him while he played over his decision. Harry was the first to break the silence.

“A knut for your thoughts.”

“Harry, I don’t think I’m qualified to have an opinion on this. This is your life…your career…you’re considering.”

“Gin, if you’re not qualified then I don’t know who is! I know we’ve discussed all of this before but that was just daydreams and wishes in the Room of Requirement. I never thought in a million years that I would have one, let alone three, offers to go Pro. I thought me and Ron would become Aurors and that was that. Now, I don’t know what to think.”

“What’s the real problem, Harry?”

“What do you mean by that?” he said, a little defensively.

“I mean, what is holding you back from playing for Puddlemere? I know they have the best offer of the three and they are your favorite team. Don’t you want to play quidditch?”

“I do, Gin, really I do, but…”

“But what, Harry? Do you think you’re abandoning Ron? Do you think you are disgracing the memories of Sirius and Remus and Tonks and…Fred…by not becoming an Auror?” her voice becoming a bit thick with emotion at the mention of her brother.  
“Harry, you defeated Voldemort. There’s nothing more you could do to honor them than that. I’m sure they would all want you to be happy now…to follow your heart.” Ginny leaned over and kissed him gently, letting her lips linger on his. As she pulled away from their kiss she said,

“And that’s what I want too…for you to be happy.” Harry sat at the table looking back and forth between the letters and Ginny for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, making sure he was truly o.k. with the decision he was about to make.

“I guess there’s no reason I can’t become an Auror later, right?”

“Not if I can help it, mate!” came Ron’s reply from where he had been eavesdropping. “I’ll probably make Senior Auror by that time and I might not let you in to the program!” Ron clapped Harry on the back and mussed his hair,

“Congrats, Mate! You’ll be the best Seeker in the league in no time…I know it!”

Harry, Ginny and Ron returned to the sitting room where everyone congratulated Harry on a great career move. While everyone was excitedly talking about season tickets, practice schedules, game schedules and new brooms Harry sat back in his chair and slowly looked around the room. He noticed how Ron so naturally had his arm around Hermione’s shoulder as they sat comfortably on the couch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were hand in hand – Mrs. Weasley sitting on the arm of Mr. Weasley’s chair and Ginny was sitting on Harry’s lap straddling his legs – his hands resting gently on her hips. “This must be what a real family is like,” thought Harry. “I think I could really get used to this!”


	2. Owls, Owls....everywhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More letters arrive for the Ginny, Hermione and Ron. New opportunities are opening for the four friends.

     The next few days were a mixture of excitement and angst for Harry.  Although he had finally grown into the idea of being a professional Quidditch player he also was a bit anxious about his friends’ career pro The next few days were a mixture of excitement and angst for Harry.  Although he had finally grown into the idea of being a professional Quidditch player he also was a bit anxious about his friends’ career prospects.  He still felt like he was leaving Ron in a pinch by deserting their Auror plans, especially since Ron had not received any confirmation that he would be invited to the next class of recruits.

“If they don’t choose me for this class, I guess I’ll just work for George at the joke shop. He could use the help,” Ron had said with a grin that didn’t quite make it all the way to his eyes. Harry caught the hint of defeat in Ron’s voice even if no one else did.

      Hermione had applied to nearly every open position the Ministry had available. Although the Ministry had treated them badly, especially Harry, she had hope that newly-elected Minister Shaklebolt would try to set the Ministry back on course and she wanted to be there to help him in any way that she could. Kingsley had been there for Harry, Ron and her when they needed him – she felt a strong allegiance to him. Unfortunately, Harry had noticed that she had received not one job notification from the Ministry and, although she would never admit it, Harry could see she was starting to have doubts that she would land any of them. Harry was starting to feel a little responsible for Ron and Hermione’s dry spell – hoping that their involvement with him against Voldemort, and all of the ensuing experiences, had not ruined their chances at good jobs with the Ministry.

     Ginny was another story.  She had tried numerous times to set up interviews with the Daily Prophet for their internship program for writer/reporter but had not received any return owls with interview information.  She jokingly had mentioned owling Luna about a position with The Quibbler, but took Ron’s tack of working for George until she could procure the job she really wanted.  Harry was sure that Rita Skeeter was the cause of this snubbing but he had no way of proving it or any way of correcting the situation.  Fortunately, he wouldn’t have to worry about those particular problems much longer – new problems were just on the horizon.

     Mrs.Weasley had just finished sending out the last of the invitations to the party they were putting together to celebrate Harry’s offer from Puddlemere when three owls settled in on the kitchen windowsill each carrying a letter. Mrs. Weasley gently untied each letter from its owl, set out a bowl of water and gave each owl a treat before investigating to whom they were addressed.

“Hermione, I believe you have some mail, dear,” Mrs. Weasley called upstairs. A flutter of wings announced another arrival on the kitchen windowsill.

“It’s getting a bit crowded, eh fellows?” commented Mrs. Weasley as she retrieved the newest letter from the owl, giving him a treat as well.

“Move over and give the new gent a drink, fellows, he looks winded.”

“Ginny, I believe you have some mail now also!” she called again upstairs.

“Oi, Mum – we were just having a bit of a fly out in the orchard. What’s the fuss?”  Ginny asked as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione all came in through the kitchen door.

“Blimey, where’d all the owls come from?” said Ron.

“Hermione and your sister seem to have received a bit of mail” responded Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione leaned over the table and picked up their letters just as a small ruckus broke out on the heavily occupied open windowsill. A small owl was trying to shoulder his way onto the sill to deliver yet another letter.

“Here now, what’s all the fuss? You two,” pointing to the two nearest owls,“I’ll open this window and you can move over here until you are rested.” She opened the window on the opposite side of the kitchen door and set another bowl of water for them to drink from.

“Harry, dear, would you see who that new letter is for?” asked Mrs. Weasley.

“Sure,” replied Harry as he retrieved the letter, put it in his pocket, gave the little owl a treat and gently stroked the little owls head. Ginny gasped loudly, which nearly scared the little owl Harry was petting out of his feathers. Ginny collapsed into a chair that, luckily, was directly behind her. Her mouth made movements as if she were trying to talk, but she didn’t make a sound. If Harry hadn’t been so startled he may have joked about how she looked like a fish out of water, but he was quickly at her side and nervously asked,

“Gin…what’s wrong? What’s it say?” Ginny stared blankly at the wall, still making fish mouths. Harry caught the letter just as it fell from her grasp – that’s when he noticed the emblem on the envelope. He quickly looked to the letterhead and knew, without reading, what it was. He scanned the letter quickly and confirmed his suspicions – Ginny had been personally invited to try outs for the Holyhead Harpies by Gwenog Jones who was not only the Harpies’ captain, but Ginny’s hero since childhood.

“Aw, Gin…that’s brilliant!” shouted Harry but as he looked to Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley to show them Ginny’s letter he noticed Hermione was in a similar state, only she looked very close to tears.

Ron was kneeling on the floor in front of her gently holding her hands and softly telling her, “Everything’ll be alright, love. You’ll sort it out.” Mrs. Weasley was gently rubbing Hermione’s back and telling her that they would help her any way they could

“Mrs. Weasley, what’s wrong with Hermione?” asked Harry.

“Well, it seems that Hermione has been offered three jobs with the Ministry – one of which she didn’t even apply for. It seems she’s in a bit of a quandry.”

“Oh, I thought it was something serious.”

“Harry, it _IS_ serious!” choked out Hermione, nearly breaking down in tears.

“How am I supposed to decide between these jobs? I mean, one of them is a no-brainer. I didn’t really want to work in the Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, but if it was the only offer I would have taken it. But to be offered positions in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures AND the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? How am I going to choose between them?” Mrs. Weasley pulled away from Hermione and, as she turned to the stove to put on a kettle, noticed Ginny still sitting with a dazed look.

“Harry, what’s wrong with my daughter?”

“Oh, yeah. I got sidetracked with Hermione. Here, take a look – she’s been invited to try out for the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser. She’d probably like to tell you herself, but she seems a bit gobsmaked, at the moment.”

“Oh dear! No wonder she’s out of sorts. It’s signed by Gwenog Jones! I’ll bet she’ll want to frame this!” giggled Mrs. Weasley as she carefully refolded the letter and returned it to its envelope. Harry took the letter from Mrs. Weasley and as he tried to put it in his pocket he noticed that the letter from the little owl was still there. Taking it out, he looked at the address and the emblem,

“Ron, I think you may want to stay right where you are.” Harry put his hand on Ron’s shoulder to keep him sitting on the kitchen floor and handed him the letter with the Chudley Cannon’s emblem on the front.

“What’s wrong, Harry? Don’t be so pushy!” replied Ron. Then he saw the bright orange emblem with the logo of two C’s and a speeding cannonball.

“What would the Cannon’s be writing me for?”

     Harry was quite sure at that moment that Ron was the most oblivious person he knew. As Ron began to read the enclosed letter he took on the same blank look that Ginny had been wearing, only Ron was starting to make little squeaking noises like he would at Hogwarts when he would have nightmares about dancing spiders. Ginny had finally come round and was now looking quite quizzically at Ron.

“What’s his problem?” asked Ginny.

“You’re one to talk, missy,” Mrs. Weasley said under a laugh. “I thought I was going to have to call St. Mungo’s for you!”

“Yeah, you were pretty out of it!” stated Harry as he put his arm around Ginny’s shoulders and pressed her into his chest.

“K..k..eep. S..ssss..start.” mumbled Ron.

“What’s he saying, ‘Mione?” asked Harry. Hermione, who had been leaning over trying to read Ron’s letter, albeit upside down, gasped and said,

“They’ve offered him the starting Keeper position! They say they are rebuilding the team from the ground up and they want “The King” as their Keeper!”

“Great Merlin’s Beard!” roared Mr. Weasley as he popped out of the floo in a small cloud of soot. “My sons, the Quidditch Pros! Now we can have two sets of season tickets!”

“You mean three sets, don’t you Arthur? Puddlemere, Cannons and Harpies?” asked Mrs. Weasley in the most innocent voice she could muster.

“Harpies? Who’s playing for the Harpies? They only hire wit…ches.……..Ginny?”

“If I do good at the tryouts, Dad!” He rushed over and gave Ginny a great hug, “Brilliant!”

“Well, Hermione…….what team did you get an offer from today?” chuckled Mr. Weasley, knowing Hermione didn’t even fancy riding a broom, let alone play quidditch.

“Actually I was offered three positions – both on the same team,” she smirked. She had calmed down considerably in the last half hour and had been mulling over her decision in her head. As Harry had insinuated, there really wasn’t much to think over. The position at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was exactly what Hermione had wanted but strangely, there had not been an open position at that department.

“Oh?”  Mr. Weasley replied, curiosity heavy in his voice. “And what team would that be?”

“The Ministry of Magic team. Specifically, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.” answered Hermione.

“Well done, Hermione! Have you decided which one you will take?” asked Mr. Weasley.

“Knowing her, all three!” snorted Ron, now that he had regained his ability to speak coherently again.

“For your information, I think one of them is a mistake. I didn’t apply for one of these jobs and I am not sure the offer is on the up and up. I didn’t apply for it because there was no opening in that department. Unfortunately, it’s the job I would love to have.” Mr. Weasley caught Mrs. Weasley’s eye and gave her a quick wink – she responded with a little smirk that she tried desperately to hide from everyone else in the room. Their interaction did not go unnoticed by their two youngest children.

“Dad, do you know something?” they asked almost in unison.

“It wouldn’t be the offer from Magical Creatures, would it?” asked Mr. Weasley as innocently as he could.

“Yes, it is. Do you know something about all of this, Mr. Weasley?”

“Well, Hermione, your resume may have…accidentally…appeared on top of the department head’s desk. Accidentally. Maybe. And…he may have been so impressed with S.P.E.W. and your work with the house elves that he may have opened up an extra spot in the office for you.”

“Oh thank you, Mr. Weasley! Thank you, thank you!” was all Hermione could muster past the tears that were now pouring down her cheeks. In the blink of an eye she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all the strength she had, hoping that the gesture would convey just how grateful she was for everything the Weasleys had done for her, since she was unable, at the moment, to say it.

“Well, you’re a crafty one aren’t you, dad?” mocked Ron as he gave his dad a shoulder hug

“I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Where do you think George gets it from? And by the way, I think it’s about time we end this “Mister and Misses Weasley” stuff. Please, Harry….. Hermione….call us Mum and Dad…. you’re like our own children and you’re part of our family.”

Mrs. Weasley noticed that Harry looked a little uncomfortable, so she chimed in, “If Mum and Dad is a bit much right now, at least call us Molly and Arthur.”

“I think we need to send out new invitations for a celebration for all four of you kids…for July 31st…whatcha think of that, Harry?” asked Arthur.

“Brilliant!”

The feeling you get when you drink hot soup on a cold winter’s day…as it spreads through your whole body…warming every inch of you…inside and out?  That’s what Harry felt at that moment but it wasn’t from anything that he had drank.  And for the second time in his life, but not the last, he thought, “This must be what a real family is like. I think I could really get used to this!”


	3. Ron's Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron meets with the Cannons...and his new agent.

Ron gripped the handle of his broom so tightly that his knuckles were white and he was starting to worry that the handle might actually break. He had played Keeper for the Gryffindor House Team for 3 years, off and on between horcrux hunting and battling Voldemort, but was sure he had never been so nervous.

“Why am I so nervous?” he thought to himself. “I’m not even trying out – they just want to see me fly and catch a few quaffles. I already have the position.” Unfortunately, his pep talk to himself wasn’t helping. He still felt like he was about to throw up slugs – a feeling he had hoped he would never have to endure again.

After nearly an hour on the pitch, a tour of the facilities and a hot shower Ron found himself in a small conference room with an older gentleman who introduced himself as Ashton Barrington.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. I’m Ashton Barrington and I will be representing you as your agent. Please, call me Ash. I can see by your expression that I am a bit older than you were expecting – have no fear, I have been in this business a long time and have represented many successful players. You are in good hands, Mr. Weasley. It may comfort you to know that your sister and Mr. Potter have also procured my services.” 

Ashton noticed that Ron was still a bit nervous, so he opened his briefcase, produced a small flask and two small glasses. He proceeded to pour a small amount of liquid into each glass and then offered one to his client.

“Here…looks like you might need this. Slainte!” Ashton then pointed to a small dish on the corner of the desk with some hard candies inside.

“Don’t forget to pop one of those in your mouth. We don’t want the Cannon’s to think you’re a boozer your first day, now do we?” smirked the crafty Agent. “Now, let’s get down to business!”

After a brief run through of the contract, Ashton explained that since Ron was a rookie he would not be able to negotiate much on this first contract. However, the offer was a good one to start out on – two years, guaranteed starting Keeper, standard league minimum salary, standard bonuses for goals saved, matches won, play-off wins, etc.

“You just sit there and look confident and I will take care of the rest,” said Ashton in a way that finally put Ron at ease. “He might be an old codger, but he sure seems to know what he’s doing!” thought Ron to himself.

After moving to a larger conference room, successfully negotiating Ron’s contract which did, indeed, consist of Ron looking as confident as he could (the shot of firewhiskey helping immensely) while Ashton skillfully set the tone of the negotiations, being assigned permanent lockers, being fitted for uniforms and receiving a small mountain of “new hire” paperwork, it was early evening and time for Ron to leave the Cannon’s headquarters.

“You have my card, Ron. I am your agent now, so if you have any questions…and I mean any questions…you owl me, straight away! You are paying me good money, I suggest getting your money’s worth.” Ashton turned on the spot and disapparated with a pop.

Ron apparated outside the wards of The Burrow and made his way to the kitchen door, his arms full of binders and folders containing all of his “new hire” paperwork; League Rules, the League Code of Ethics, The Chudley Cannon’s Employee Handbook, his contract and numerous other forms and letters…some of which he didn’t quite understand. For instance, there was one form that was called “direct deposit’ or something of the sort – the witch in payroll had explained that it was a muggle idea where money doesn’t actually exchange hands but is placed directly in your vault, thus alleviating lost notes or stolen galleons. Ron was sure his dad would be quizzing Harry or Hermione about this as soon as he heard about it. As Ron entered through the kitchen door he was met by the smells of his mother’s cooking.

Oi, Mum! That smells great! I thought maybe I had lost my appetite after that contract negotiation, but……nope, it’s still there!”

“Well, thank goodness for small miracles!” came Ginny’s response from the sitting room.

“Always the smart arse.” replied Ron.

“Ronald Weasley, watch your tongue!” Molly scolded as Ron made his way through the kitchen to the sitting room.

“Sorry, Mum.”

“Rather a smart arse than a dumb arse, I always say,” Ginny said in a low tone, grinning widely and hoping her mum didn’t hear her.

Ron made his way to one of the chairs and set all of his paperwork on the coffee table in front of him.

“Looks like you have some serious reading to do, mate. Hermione would be impressed.”

“It’ll take me all season to get through all of this,” sighed Ron, rubbing his face in his hands.

“Especially if you spend all of your time snogging, like you have been lately,” snickered Ginny. “Speaking of which, where is Hermione? I thought she was coming to dinner tonight?”

“She had an appointment with the Ministry today for her security clearances and all of that. She said they have to do all of that before she can officially accept the position,” Ron informed them.

Ron slumped back into his chair and the three soon fell into what was becoming a common conversation amongst them: quidditch…gear, uniforms, training or anything else associated with it. After a rousing discussion about strength training Harry brought up the topic of brooms.

“If you had your pick of any broom, which one would you pick?”

Ron was the first to jump in, “Well, there are 4 new models of Firebolts this season and they are position-specific. I think I would pick the Firebolt K series, since it’s designed for Keepers with a more nimble lateral, horizontal and vertical movement. It sacrifices forward speed for the x-y axis movement.”

“I think Hermione’s starting to rub off on you, Ron. If your voice was a bit higher I would have thought that was Hermione!” laughed Harry as he put his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer to him.

“What about you, Harry? What broom would you want?” asked Ginny as she snuggled in a little closer to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, I think I would stick with my trusty old Firebolt. She’s my good luck charm. I thought I had lost her forever when Hagrid and I escaped on Sirius’ motorcycle and were hit. I can’t believe Tonks actually found it…and in one piece! She flies straight and fast and has served me well so far…I don’t think I could find a better broom.”

Harry’s voice caught with a hitch when he mentioned Tonks. He had to swallow hard to hold back the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes. Ginny could feel his body tense up a bit so she gave him a gentle hug and kissed his shoulder. She felt him relax again and could tell that although the painful memories and guilt he felt for those who had died fighting with him against Voldemort was almost gone, it still showed its ugly head every now and then. But, what once would have taken hours of comforting and soft, soothing words to calm him now, after their therapy sessions during the school year, only took a few seconds and a tender touch.

Ron noticed Harry’s anxiousness, so he pushed the conversation along,

“What broom would you pick, Sis?”

“Ooh, I think I would take one of the new Firebolt Shooting Stars!” she said as she stared off into space. “They are a Seekers broom, but I think I could really use the agility to my advantage as a Chaser. I guess after playing Seeker a while I got a better insight into Chasing. A Seeker has to be so alert to everything around them – beaters clubbing bludgers at you, the general play of the match, the other Seeker and, of course, the Snitch. Now, as a Chaser, I am much more in tune to the rest of the team and what is going on all around me – I fly more like a Seeker, darting in and out and making more dramatic moves…it seems to throw my opponents off.”

Harry mentally took note of these comments from Ron and Ginny, tucking them away for later use. Now he had to find a way to get to Diagon Alley by himself without raising any suspicion. He would have to work on that later. Hermione stepped from the floo, brushing off soot as she stepped into the kitchen at The Burrow. Her arms were laden with pamphlets, folders, binders and scrolls. She blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes as she looked around for somewhere to set everything before she dropped it all.

“Oh, dear….look at you! Ronald…come in here and help Hermione! She’s about to go under in a sea of paperwork.” called Molly from the kitchen.

Molly rushed from the sink and tried to help Hermione get control of the slowly falling tower of papers. Unfortunately, everyone was just a wee bit too late to keep the mountain of papers from falling and scattering all over the kitchen floor.

“Sorry, love. I wasn’t quick enough” crooned Ron as Ginny and Harry also scampered in, also a bit too late, to try to help.

“It’s o.k., Ron. It’s mostly just employee handbooks and that sort of thing.”  


“I thought you had to go through security clearances before they would give you the job?” asked Ron.

“Technically, that is correct,” stated Hermione “But Amos is sure that my clearances will come through all right so he gave me all of the Ministry handbooks, the Department handbooks and some initial case files and summaries to look over and get familiar with before I officially start on August 30th.”

“August 30th, huh? Sounds like we start around the same time, ‘mione. Do you two know when you start training?” asked Ron, directing his question toward Harry and Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and answered, “I won’t find out until my try out…if I make it. I know Gwenog usually has the rookies in a week earlier than the rest of the team to break them in, start their conditioning routines and start drilling them on plays. That would put me in practices the last week of August.”

“I’m in the same boat as Ginny. I won’t find out until my interview.” responded Harry.  



	4. Harry's Startling Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next four hours Fleur presented Harry with his holdings. First, she showed him the deeds to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and his parents’ house in Godric’s Hollow. Next she showed him the deed to the Potter family estate house and informed him that he also owned 2 house elves that were assigned to that property.

Today was going to be a busy day for Harry. First, he had to meet Ashton Barrington in person and go over his contract. Although Harry had owled Mr. Barrington to procure his services, and ask if he would be willing to represent Ron and Ginny also, he had not met him face to face yet. Harry had sent Ashton the copy of the contract Puddlemere had enclosed with his invitation so their meeting should be rather short. Next, he would sit through an interview with Philbert Deverill, the General Manager of Puddlemere. After the interview, which Oliver Wood had assured Harry was already “in the bag”, Ashton would rejoin him and they would negotiate Harry’s contract. Ron had explained to Harry and Ginny the details of his contract negotiations, so Harry and Ginny now knew what to expect in their own negotiations. It was the latter part of the day that Harry was anxious about. He had requested an appointment with Fleur Weasley at Gringott’s Wizarding Bank.

Harry had completed his interview and contract negotiations with Puddlemere and had been offered Seeker, second string as he had expected from their letter. He had gladly accepted and, although it was just a 2 year rookie contract, Ashton had done a fine job of making sure Harry received everything he was entitled to. Harry now stood outside Gringott’s, the note with his appointment time he had requested with Fleur Weasley in his hand. He had not stepped inside Gringott’s since he, Ron and Hermione had broken into the Lestrange’s vault and escaped on the dragon they had freed in the caves below; he was more than a little nervous to enter the bank now. Fleur had assured Harry that everything had been resolved with the Goblins and that he was, once again, a valued customer of the wizarding bank. His thoughts turned, briefly, to the summer before he returned to Hogwarts for his last year when he had asked Bill and Fleur Weasley to act as his financial advisers. Bill had explained that he was merely a curse-breaker for Gringott’s and that it was Fleur that was employed in the accounting department. So it was that Fleur Weasley became Harry’s financial planner. Feeling as nervous as he had that day when he was an 11 year old boy going to Gringott’s for the first time, he swallowed hard and made his way up the steps, past the guards and into the foyer of the bank. Fleur was already waiting for him.

“’ello ‘arry” she said while giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “Come right zees way. I ‘ave a small room reserved for us.”

As he passed by, Harry scanned the counters trying to read any reactions from the Goblins toward him. He was relieved to notice that they did not seem to pay any heed to his activities. Fleur led him to a small but comfortably apportioned conference room which held four large office chairs and a beautifully carved table upon which rested quite a few stacks of paperwork, numerous scrolls and two large ledgers. 

“Don’t be nervous, ‘arry. Beel and I ‘ave told you zat we ‘ave arranged everything with zee goblins. Relax and sit down ‘ere next to me.”

As Harry moved one of the chairs closer to Fleur so he could see better what was on the desk, Fleur asked him if he was hungry or thirsty.

“Zee goblins will be ‘appy to get you anything you would like, ‘arry. We may be here a while, so please make yourself comfortable.”

“I think I could use something to drink, Fleur, but that’s all I need right now.”

Just as at Hogwarts, a bottle of Butterbeer rose through the table and appeared directly in front of Harry. He wondered how they knew exactly what he wanted. “Must have some house elves working for them” he thought. He cast a quick chilling charm and took a drink.

Harry took a deep breath and tried brace himself for what was to come.“O.K. Fleur, I think I’m ready.”

“Good. ‘arry, you asked Beel and I to be your executors while you were finishing your schooling. As you know, I ‘ave ‘ad you sign paperwork from time to time. Those were necessary so I could transfer all of your inherited properties to your name, consolidate your vaults and continue your investments in ze manner zat they ‘ave always been invested. Let me show you what I ‘ave done.” For the next four hours Fleur presented Harry with his holdings. First, she showed him the deeds to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and his parents’ house in Godric’s Hollow. Next she showed him the deed to the Potter family estate house and informed him that he also owned 2 house elves that were assigned to that property.

“’arry, you will need to introduce yourself to these ‘ouse elves at some point and let zem know what you would like zem to do at ze ‘ouse.”

Fleur noticed the beginnings of Harry’s discomfort. She then presented him with one of the stacks of paperwork that closed the individual vaults of the Black family and the Potter family and combined the contents of each into a larger, single vault. Another of the stacks was the individual account of each item in the vault, categorized by family holding. Fleur explained that the vault had been partitioned so that the individual family holdings could remain separated until Harry had a chance to view the contents and decide how he wanted them arranged. Next were the investment portfolios. Apparently, it was not unusual for wizarding families to invest in muggle as well as wizarding ventures. Harry was overwhelmed with not only the vast wealth that was now housed in what must be an enormous vault but also the large amount of investments and holdings that continued to compound his wealth. Fleur had explained that after the death of his parents, the Potter holdings had been managed by the goblins themselves since goblins were never want to let wealth sit idly by when it could be invested to make more wealth. The Black holdings had been put to the same use after Sirius had been imprisoned. Needless to say, goblins are good at multiplying wealth and they had done a good job with Harry’s holdings. Since Fleur had become Harry’s financial advisor, the goblins had tasked her with the management of Harry’s investments and she had become very familiar with them. The goblins had taught her well and she had continued to invest Harry’s money wisely and profitably. Fleur could see that Harry was fully overwhelmed now. He was a bit pale and she noticed sweat had begun to appear on this brow and upper lip. He was starting to get a “far away” look in his eyes.

“I know it is a lot to get your ‘ead around, ‘arry. Take your time and ask any questions zat you would like. I will answer zem as best I can.”

Harry put his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands.

“What am I supposed to do with all of this, Fleur?”

Fleur looked a bit perplexed by Harry’s question. She looked over the small ocean of papers and scrolls.

“What do you mean by ‘do with all of zees’, ‘arry? I don’t think I know what you are asking.”

“Well….how am I supposed to keep track of all this? I just signed a Pro quidditch contract…I don’t even know how to manage that money, let alone all of this stuff. What am I supposed to do with all of this?”, he said as he stretched his arms wide to indicate all of the financial records now spread out across the top of the table. Fleur began to realize what Harry was getting at. Harry had grown up a virtual slave in his Aunt and Uncle’s household. Harry had no idea what it was like to own anything, let alone a fortune – only after he had started school at Hogwarts did he realize that he had enough money to get him through school and some extra to spend on his closest friends. He had even given the money he had won from the Tri-wizard Tournament to Fred and George Weasley so they could open Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Now he was starting a professional sports career with a good enough salary to keep him in relative comfort. Fleur could see his predicament. Harry had never had to think about money – either having it or not having it – and now there was this enormous responsibility that Harry was unprepared for. Harry was drowning and Fleur felt she needed to throw him a life line.

“Maybe you should take some time to let zees all settle in, ‘arry. It is a lot to take in all at once. ‘ow about zees – I will transfer some money to your small vault and arrange to ‘ave your salary deposited into the same vault. Zees way you will ‘ave some money on ‘and for anything you may need to purchase. We can meet one day every month to go over your finances until you feel a little more comfortable with zem, no?”

“Thanks, Fleur. I don’t know what I would do without you!”

Harry let out a long breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding and sank back into his chair, clearly relieved of some of the stress that had been building during their meeting. Fleur smiled genuinely at Harry and put her delicate hand on top of his.

“It’s my pleasure, ‘arry.”

“Do you think you could put enough in my vault so I can buy a couple of new brooms?” asked Harry, offhandedly.

“Oui, ‘arry. Your vaults are linked together. Ze only reason you would need to go to your large one ees to physically remove an item. Coins will transfer on zere own.”

“Speaking of transfers, what’s the going rate for financial advisors?”

“I don’t know, why do you ask?”

“Well, you don’t think you are doing this for free, do you? I didn’t ask you and Bill to help me as just a favor. I’m not a moocher!”

“Oh, no, ‘arry. I would never think zat! But, you are family – we couldn’t take anything from you – zat wouldn’t be right.”

“Well, I will ask the goblins what they charge and I will have it deposited into your and Bill’s vault every month. I pay my agent, so I’m paying you, whether you like it or not!”

Fleur could tell that Harry was serious and was not going to back down from this idea. She knew it might cause a small row with Bill when she told him, but she was sure he would understand. Harry was still one of the most generous persons Fleur knew and she didn’t want to offend him. After all - he was practically one of the family. With any luck he and Ginny would marry, then he truly would be one of the family.

“Thank you, ‘arry. I will accept whatever ze goblins deem is a fair fee.” A large grin appeared on Harry’s face as he and Fleur stood up from the table. Harry shook Fleur’s hand but she quickly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug reminiscent of Molly Weasley and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. “Molly must be rubbing off on her!” Harry thought as he returned the kiss to her cheek.

“I had best get going if I’m going to make it to Quality Quidditch Supplies before they close, “ said Harry as he turned to leave. “Please don’t mention the brooms to anyone, Fleur…it’s our little secret, o.k.?”

“Anything you say, ‘arry. You’re ze boss, now!” she said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Harry made his way down Diagon Alley toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was later in the afternoon and the streets were relatively unoccupied. Harry wondered how long it would take The Daily Prophet to get wind of his newly acquired position with Puddlemere and how many reporters and photographers they would send to follow his every move. His stomach gave a small lurch as he realized Rita Skeeter would, undoubtedly, volunteer for that assignment. He had had enough of her “creative journalism” during his years at Hogwarts, the Tri - Wizard Tournament and during the Horcrux Hunt – he didn’t need her particular brand of attention now. Not realizing what he was doing, Harry abruptly stopped in his tracks. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to be the focus of every article Rita wrote for the rest of his life. How was he going to deal with this kind of publicity and intrusion into his privacy? Worse yet, how was it going to affect his and Ginny’s relationship? Even more, how would it affect his friends and family – Ron, Hermione and all of the Weasleys.

“Hmmm…it might actually help Ginny and Ron’s careers, if they get some exposure, especially Ginny!” he thought to himself.

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea. Harry slowly began to ponder the idea and its implications. Ron, Hermione and Harry were already celebrities in the wizarding world. Ron had become more comfortable in front of a camera; in an interview, especially about quidditch or chess, he was brilliant. Harry was sure it was from growing up in a large, boisterous family full of pranksters and free spirits and that Ron had finally grown out from under the shadow of his older siblings. Hermione was so bright and intelligent you couldn’t catch her on a subject that she didn’t know something about so she had become very comfortable in public. Also, the attention she had gotten during the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Harry had pushed her into the “public eye” at school – it seemed to break her out of her shell. Ginny, on the other hand, had not received that “celebrity status”. Not that she wasn’t deserving. She had been a powerful member of Dumbledore’s Army, led the Resistance at Hogwarts with Neville Longbottom, been tortured by the Carrows, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, dueled Bellatrix LeStrange and had co-captained one of the best Gryffindor quidditch teams in Hogwarts history. It was actually amazing that she was not a celebrity. Although Harry had broken up with her to try to protect her from Voldemort before he had left to hunt for the horcruxes, it had been more than obvious that he and Ginny had been an item their last year at Hogwarts. Rita Skeeter, or any reporter for that matter, had been strangely absent last year. Harry had guessed that Kingsley Shacklebolt had played a part in the reporting ban on Harry, his friends or family. Harry was sure they would not be off-limits for much longer. The tricky part was going to be turning the tables on Rita Skeeter and actually using her prolific, albeit inaccurate, writing as a boon and not a bane. Although Rita was extremely annoying and persistent, she was not a fool. Persistent. Rita was definitely persistent! In fact, the more you tried to avoid Rita the more persistent she became. That was it! If they wanted Rita to keep them in the spotlight all they had to do was act as if they didn’t want to be in the spotlight. When they didn’t want to be in the spotlight they merely had to act as if they did want to be in the spotlight! Brilliant! Now the question was – would it actually work?

“Sir….sir…Mr. Potter?”

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the voice that was calling his name. He realized he must have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk for quite some time. He wondered how strange he must have looked just standing there…in the middle of the sidewalk…staring off into nowhere. Harry noticed the shopkeep from Quality Quidditch Supplies was standing in the doorway of his shop and had been the person calling his name. For the life of him, Harry couldn’t remember the shopkeeper’s name, even though he had been in the store many times. “I’m going to have to get better at remembering names if I am going to be a famous quidditch star.” Harry jokingly thought to himself.

“Sorry.” said Harry. “I guess I was a bit lost in my thoughts. Thanks for snapping me out of them. Especially since I probably looked like a loon.”

“Oh, not at all Mr. Potter. Is there anything I might be able to assist you with?” asked the shopkeep.

“Actually,” smiled Harry, “I was on my way here when I got …..distracted.”

“Well, come right in, Mr. Potter. We’re open for a few more minutes. I’d be glad to help you.”

“First,” said Harry, with a mock frown on his face “we need to correct this “Mr. Potter” business – please call me Harry. Second, I’m quite embarrassed to say that, although you seem to remember my name, I don’t remember yours.”

The shop keeper produced his right hand and said, “Wendell Effington, at your service, Mister ….um….Harry.” Harry shook Wendell’s hand and pointed to the selection of Firebolts that were displayed in the window. 

“Wendell, what’s the lead time for a Firebolt K series and a Firebolt Shooting Star?”

“Well, I usually tell everyone its five weeks, but I can have them in three. Do you need them by a particular date?”

“Yes, I would actually like to have them as soon as possible. They are gifts, but I don’t want anyone to find out about them. Surprises and all, you know?”

“Cor, they must be some very special people to be getting Firebolts for a gift! I…. don’t want to put this the wrong way, sir…I mean, Harry…but you do know how much these cost, don’t you?”

“Well, according to all speculation in The Pitch they are between 1,000 and 1,200 galleons. Am I close?”

“Actually, yes. We list them for 1,200 galleons. Of course, if you were a member of any league team you would get a 10% discount.” chuckled Wendell, his last comment obviously meant as a joke.

“I guess you will find out sooner or later, Wendell. I just signed on with Puddlemere this morning. My agent, Ashton Barrington, still has my contract, but I can get you a copy of it for proof.”

“Well, I’ll be…congratulations, Mr. Potter…I mean Harry!” Wendell took Harry’s hands and shook them vigorously.

“It shouldn’t surprise me. You and that team of yours sure made a grand exit last year at Hogwarts! Some of the best quidditch I’ve seen in my whole life – pro or not!”

Harry could feel his face getting warm as he tried to accept the compliment graciously.

“Well, I did have a great co-captain and the team was just fantastic.”

“Oh…I think I see now.” Wendell said as he squinted his eyes at Harry and touched his finger to the side of his nose, “That explains it. No need to say anything more about your co-captain or keeper.” Wendell now wore a look that resembled the “kneazle that ate the canary”.

“Well, Harry, since you have been a loyal customer you can have the two in the window today. Would you like to take them with you?” 

“Thanks, Wendell! I would like them delivered, but I will have to wait until I find out exactly where they need to go. Can I owl you the locations later?”

“Absolutely. Now, how would you like to handle payment?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, could you write up the receipt now so I can sign it? Then, tomorrow you can take it to Gringott’s, ask for Fleur Weasley and she will make the necessary transfer. I will owl her tonight to let her know you are coming, if this arrangement’s alright with you.” Harry picked up a few more items from the shop and had them gift wrapped before he and Wendell concluded their business. They shook hands again and Harry left the shop in a rather splendid mood.


	5. A Very Harpy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, Ms. Weasley
> 
> We are pleased to notify you that you have advanced to the next step of our interview process. We would be pleased to meet you in the main conference room at 2 p.m.

          Ginny wasn’t sure if she had ever been so tired.  For three hours Gwenog Jones had been putting her through a living nightmare. Ginny had flown in 3 scrimmage matches, each with a different pair of chasers. If that hadn’t been enough, Gwenog had her fly Seeker in another scrimmage match. Ginny was sure there were at least five other prospective players auditioning but she hadn’t had enough time between scrimmages to find out what positions they were trying out for.  Gwenog had finally called an end to the scrimmages and had instructed everyone to hit the showers.  Ginny was sure she wouldn’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow, and possibly the next day, with the way her muscles felt right now.  Even the hot water she had been standing under for the last ten minutes didn’t seem to be helping. Grudgingly, she got out of the shower, toweled off and headed back to the locker that had been temporarily assigned to her for her try out.  As she reached for the handle she noticed an envelope bearing her name had been affixed to the front of the locker. After she dressed she opened the envelope to find a note:

  _Congratulations, Ms. Weasley_

_We are pleased to notify you that you have advanced to the next step of our interview process.  We would be pleased to meet you in the main conference room at 2 p.m._

_Please ask any staff if you need directions to the conference room, they will be more than happy to assist you._

_Thank you for your time and we look forward to our meeting._

_The Management of the Holyhead Harpies_

 “Well,” thought Ginny, “at least I’ve made it this far!”  As Ginny left the locker room she nearly ran into a young witch who appeared to be a staff member from The Harpies.

 “Oh…I’m so sorry!” exclaimed Ginny “I wasn’t paying attention…”

 “Oh, no problem,” replied the witch with a genuine smile. “Everyone’s a little flustered when they're trying out.”

 “How do you know I’m trying out?” asked Ginny.

 “Well, it’s been on our calendar for weeks. That and the fact that no one is in the showers this time of year – practices haven’t started yet.”

 “Oh, right.” said Ginny, thinking that she should have realized that. “Um…could you please tell me how to get to the main conference room?”

 “Sure! Say….main conference room….how ‘bout I just walk you there?”

 “O.k.” Ginny began to follow her down the hallway but was a little suspicious at the witch’s emphasis on the main conference room. “Is there something I should know…..er…..”

 “Winifred Davis, but you can call me Wendy. Well, I probably shouldn’t tell you, but if you are headed to the main conference room then, most likely, they are gonna want to sign you today. What did you say your name was?”

 “Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny.”  Wendy stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open a little as she looked Ginny over.

 “I should have known…the red hair…the freckles…strong build. So…what’s he like? I mean, really like?” Wendy asked, dreamily.  Ginny was caught off guard by Wendy’s comments and she could feel her temper starting to rise at Wendy’s question.  Ginny caught control, not wanting to make a scene and lose a chance at getting a contract with the Harpies.

 “Well, I’m not sure how to answer that. I mean, we just met….and, it’s a bit of a personal question, don’t you think?”

 “Oh…I’m sorry, Ginny. I guess that was pretty rude. I didn’t mean to intrude on your family like that. I suppose I would be protective of my brother, too. Gee, I’m really sorry.”  Wendy nodded to Ginny as she started down the hall again.

 “Wait. Did you say….my brother? Were you asking about Ron?” asked Ginny, skeptically.

 “Yeah, who did you think I was asking about?” replied Wendy.  Ginny relaxed and laughed out loud.

 “I thought you were asking about my boyfriend.”

 “Oh, no. I mean, I’m sure he’s great and all, but Ron…well, he’s just…..well, you know!”

 “Well, you might change your mind if you had to sleep in the room next to him or sit next to him at meals. He snores like the Hogwarts Express and eats like a Hippogriff,” laughed Ginny. “And…I’m sorry to break this to you…he’s taken.”

 “Oh, no. You’re going to ruin my crush!” laughed Wendy.  “Hey, I’d better get you to your interview – I don’t want to be to blame for you being late!”

 

           Wendy hurried down the hall and after a couple of turns had guided Ginny to the main conference room.  After wishing Ginny good luck Wendy told her that she worked in personnel and, if Ginny got signed, she could look her up and she would help her get her paperwork sorted. Ginny thanked her and made a mental note of their conversation. As she started toward the conference room door she thought how nice it was to meet such a friendly witch her first go around. “If everyone else is that nice I’m really going to like it here, if Wendy’s right about them wanting to sign me.”  Ginny opened the door and walked into the conference room.  There were a couple of people at the table that she did not know, but there were two that she did know. Gwenog Jones was one of them. She was sitting on one side of the table with the others that Ginny assumed were the Holyhead Harpies management. On the other side of the table was an elderly man that she had not actually met but that Ron and Harry had described as Ashton Barrington, or Ash as he liked to be called. Harry had gotten his name from the list of preferred agents that Puddlemere had sent with his contract and Harry had found out that Ashton was the best agent in the league. He was a little more expensive than most, but he was supposedly worth it.  Harry was the first to contact him about representation and Harry had asked if he would be willing to take on Ron and Ginny as clients also.  He had replied that he would gladly take on their representation and had sent formal letters to both Ron and Ginny offering his services. Ginny was growing surer by the minute that Wendy was right about the Harpies wanting to sign her, especially since Ashton was motioning her to sit next to him.  As she sat down in her chair she noticed the small stack of paperwork in front of Ashton, but what was printed on the page on top was what excited her the most: **The Holyhead Harpies Standard Player’s Contract** : offered to Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginny didn’t know what all that contract would entail but she knew one thing for sure: tonight she would be a Harpie!

 

           It was a boisterous night at The Burrow.  Molly had outdone herself with a feast reminiscent of The Great Hall at Hogwarts by preparing a favorite dish for each person at the table. It was a constant din of chatter throughout the entire meal as everyone was excited about the newest addition to the ranks of the professional quidditch players. Everyone left the table stuffed, as usual.  After clearing the table, everyone retired to the sitting room and continued the earlier conversations for the next few hours. Now that everyone had finished interviewing and had been presented with work or practice schedules it was becoming more apparent that life was going to be getting a bit more hectic. Ron and Hermione were trying to sort out their schedules as were Harry and Ginny.  Ginny had been informed that first year players for the Harpies were required to live in Holyhead so that they would be close to the training facility. The Harpies did not have dormitories, so Ginny would have to find a place to rent in town.  Harry and Ron, on the other hand, could live anywhere they wanted and either floo to their facilities or apparate.  Hermione was also unrestricted in regards to living arrangements and Amos Diggory, her department head, had already notified her that he would arrange a floo network connection anywhere she chose to live. Harry decided it was time to bring up something he had been thinking over for a while now. He softly cleared his throat which had the desired effect; he now had everyone’s attention.

 “I was wondering if you guys could give me your opinion on an idea I’ve been mulling over.”  Ron spoke up first.

 “Sure, mate. Shoot.”

 “Well, first I need to say that I have truly appreciated everything that you lot have done for me.  Molly…Arthur…you took me in and made me a part of your family and for that I can never repay you. Seriously, I don’t know how I would have made it through….well….everything without you! Ron, you’ve been the best mate a guy could ask for. I don’t know how or why you stuck by me through what we went through together, but you did. I owe you my life more than once, mate. Ginny, I really can’t believe that I am lucky enough to have you in my life. You are my guiding light…and I mean that more than you will ever know.  Hermione…well, we’re like Molly and Arthur’s adopted children, so I guess that makes us as much brother and sister as Ron and Ginny are.” From her spot next to Harry on the sofa, Ginny took hold of Harry’s arm and held it tightly.  With tears welling up, she looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. Harry had not seen that look from Ginny since he broke up with her before the Horcrux Hunt.

 “Harry, you’re starting to scare me,” she said softly, barely able to get the words through the tightness in her throat and out of her mouth. “What are you trying to say? Are you…..leaving or something?”

 “Yeah, mate. You sound like you’re packing it in or something,” exclaimed Ron. Even he was starting to look worried.  Hermione had wrapped her arms around Ron’s left arm and was biting her lip desperately trying to figure out what was going on.  Molly and Arthur were also getting a bit nervous – Harry was sounding very cryptic.

 “Harry, my boy, did something happen? Are you in trouble or something? Is there anything we can do?” asked Arthur.

 “No, no…it’s nothing like that. I didn’t mean to get everyone out of sorts.  I just wanted you all to know how I felt before I told you my idea. I didn’t want anyone to get the wrong impression.”

 “Harry, maybe you should just tell us your idea before we all go nutters,” Hermione interjected, trying to sound as calm as she could.

 “Right. Well, seeing as how we…well, I mean I…seeing as how I am a full-fledged adult with a career and all, and it’s getting a bit crowded sharing Ron’s room I thought maybe I would remodel Grimmauld Place and live there. At least for now. Whatcha think?”  Harry had blurted most of it out so quickly and disjointedly that everyone just stared at him for a moment – trying to comprehend exactly what he had said. Ginny was the first to comment.

 “You prat!” Ginny’s temper flared slightly and she slapped him on the shoulder. Harry could see she was more caught off guard than angry.  “I thought you were going to dump me again.”  Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, as did Molly and Arthur.

 “Harry, dear, you gave us quite a start! I thought I was going to have to give you a good shouting at,” Molly chuckled, “Luckily, I hadn’t decided what I was going to shout at you for!”

 Ron was almost beside himself with excitement. He stood up from his chair and began pacing and waving his hands in the air as he spoke.  “Well, I for one, think it’s a brilliant idea!  Dad, we could help do a lot of the work, couldn’t we? You and George did most of the work to the joke shop and you see how well that turned out. I’m sure George would help out. And Bill could add some new wards and Mum, Hermione and Ginny could do the interior decorating. It’s just brilliant!”

 “Well, son...it seems you’ve got it all in hand. Harry might make you the project foreman.”

 “Exactly what I was thinking, Arthur,” laughed Harry as he clapped Ron on the back. Ron stopped pacing and turned a light shade of red.

 “Well, you know it’s just what popped in my head. I’ll shut up now.”

 “No, Ron. They’re brilliant ideas. As a matter of fact, I was thinking that if you were going to help supervise the project you might need to be there a lot. We could be putting in some long nights and week-ends. Maybe we should set up a room for you there, in case you’re too tired to apparate.”

 “Gee, Harry. I’m sure you could get the floo hooked up to the network again. You wouldn’t want to be able to apparate there anyway.” Ginny clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at Hermione. She looked at her brother and said, with thick sarcasm in her voice, “Sometimes I don’t know what Hermione sees in you. Harry just offered you a place to stay. Seriously, Hermione, sometimes I think he’s as dull as a blast-ended skrewt.”   
  
Harry turned to Hermione, who was again holding Ron’s hand.

 “Hermione, the offer goes for you, too.  There’s no reason to pay for a flat when Grimmauld Place is just down the street from the Ministry. You could walk to work on nice days and floo there in bad weather.  There’s plenty of space for you to have your own room.”

 “Thanks, Harry. I think that would work out great!”

 “Well, I think it stinks,” Ginny said, pouting her lips out and looking a bit wounded. “Everyone gets a room but me! I have to be stuck at Holyhead by myself.”

 Harry wrapped his left arm around Ginny’s waist and pulled her close to him. He brushed her bangs away from her face and gently kissed her forehead.

 “Not on the weekends you don’t. We’ll set you up a room of your own for weekends and maybe next year you can move in. How’s that sound?” Ginny grinned widely, put her arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him in front of everyone.  Without looking away from Harry she directed her comment to her parents.

 “Mmm…sounds great to me. What do you think, Mum…Dad?”  Arthur was standing behind Molly with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

 “I think it sounds great, kids!”

 “So, you’re not mad that I’m…we’re…moving out?” Harry asked, truly worried that the Weasleys might be offended.

 “Harry, dear, you know you’re always welcome in our house and that you could stay here for as long as you like. But, we understand that you lot are growing up and want to be on your own. We couldn’t be happier. But….you must come on Sunday evenings for dinner, that’s tradition.”

 “I wouldn’t miss that for the world!” said Ron.

 “Yes, we know how you feel about food, Ron.” said Hermione.

 “I think I should ask Kreacher what he thinks, before we do anything. There might be some Elven magic or what not that has to be changed.” said Harry, thinking out loud. Ginny jumped out of Harry’s arms and grabbed her jumper from the coat rack.

 “Let’s go now and ask him. We could do a quick walk around and get some ideas for the remodel while we’re there.”

 “Yeah, maybe Kreacher will know how to get Mrs. Black’s portrait off the wall,” chimed in Ron.

 “Hmmm… I have some ideas for drapes and paint. Yeah, let’s go!” Hermione said, grabbing her light jumper from the coat rack also.

 As the quartet was heading out the front door of The Burrow Ron turned back to his parents who were still standing in the sitting room, Arthur behind Molly hugging her around her waist.

 “Are you two going to be o.k. in this big house, all alone?”

 “Oh, I think we can manage,” was his father’s reply.


	6. A Home for Harry...and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was Elven magic…Old magic. The house is now yours, Master Harry, in the deepest way possible. You may do what you will with it – no magic will hinder you from now on."

“Kreacher?”  
  
With a loud crack Kreacher appeared before the quartet who had arrived at Grimmauld Place just moments earlier. He bowed low, his nose nearly touching the floor.  
  
“Master Harry, Mistress Ginevra, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger – greetings.” he croaked.  
  
“Hello, Kreacher. I trust you have enjoyed staying and working at Hogwarts?” Kreacher stood from his bow. What Harry could only guess was his attempt at a smile crept onto Kreacher’s face.  
  
“Yes, Master Harry. It has been…enjoyable…to be amongst other elves. Kreacher had nearly forgotten.  But, Kreacher does miss his Master’s house.”  
  
Ginny cocked her head to one side, thinking out loud, “Why did he call me 'Mistress' but called Hermione 'Miss'?”  
  
 “You and Master Harry are joined by fate. At this moment you are the mistress of the house.” replied Kreacher, matter-of-factly.  
  
“It’s not like I’ve proposed to Ginny, or anything. How can we be “joined” if I haven’t proposed?” asked a perplexed Harry.  
  
Kreacher spread his arms in an encompassing gesture, “This is Elven Magic…Old Magic…it has nothing to do with marriage certificates or engagement rings.”  
  
“Right. Kreacher, you mentioned that you miss being here in Grimmauld Place. I would like your opinion on an idea I have.” started Harry, choosing his words as carefully as he could.  
  
“Kreacher is honored that Master Harry has such confidence in Kreacher, to ask Kreacher’s opinion.”   
  
“I would like to remodel Grimmauld Place…you know…update it some. Maybe some new drapes and carpeting. Maybe some new paint. I want to know how you feel about that.”  
  
“How Kreacher feels? I am not sure what Master Harry is asking.” Hermione stepped in closer to Kreacher and tried to explain a little better.  
  
“I think what Harry is asking is if there are things that you wouldn’t want removed or changed and if you would still want to stay if he changed some things.”  
  
 “I am bound to the Honorable House of Potter. I will not leave until Master Potter orders me to leave. He may do what he wishes to his own house, I can not stop him.”  
It was apparent that Kreacher was beginning to become slightly agitated, or perhaps insulted.  It was also obvious that Kreacher, or perhaps any house elf for that matter, was not used to being included in the decisions of the house but was merely there to fulfill the wishes of the master of the house. Ginny knelt down in front of Kreacher and, in the softest and most gentle voice she could muster, tried her hand at explaining what they were asking.  
  
“Kreacher, I think Harry wants to make sure that he doesn’t dishonor the Black family, and thereby your service, by accident. If you could tell him what things might do that, I’m sure he can try to make sure that doesn’t happen.” A look of understanding appeared on Kreacher’s face. He bowed so low to Harry that not only did his nose swipe the floor, but his ears did also. He stayed in that position while he spoke.  
  
“Master Harry truly is Master of the Honorable House of Potter. Master has bestowed honor upon old Kreacher, a lowly house elf.” Kreacher then bowed to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Not as deeply as he had to Harry, but more than was his customary bow. Again, he stayed bowed as he spoke to them.  
  
“Mistress Ginevra and friends of Master Harry, you have shown kindness and patience to old Kreacher. It is more than Kreacher deserves. Kreacher will try to serve in a manner befitting such kindness.” Kreacher stood up and sighed deeply. Harry could almost feel the house sigh with Kreacher.  Kreacher held his hands out wide and sharply clapped them together and the house seemed to shake all the way to its roots, for a couple of seconds. Again Kreacher sighed deeply. This time, Harry was _sure_ the house actually sighed with him.  By the look on their faces, so did Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Before anyone could ask what had happened, Kreacher croaked in his bull frog voice,  
  
“That was Elven magic…Old magic. The house is now yours, Master Harry, in the deepest way possible. You may do what you will with it – no magic will hinder you from now on. If old Kreacher may be so bold as to ask a favor?” Harry nodded. He wasn’t sure that he could talk. Something had changed in the house – something connected to Harry – something deep; Harry could feel it in his bones. It was as if he was connected to the house, emotionally. As if the house could feel his emotion and he could feel the house’s emotion. Could houses _feel_?  
  
“Old Kreacher asks that Master Harry let Kreacher care for the heirlooms of the Black family that Master Harry does not wish to keep. Kreacher knows how to properly dispose of them.”  
  
“Of course, Kreacher. Please make a list of those items and I will keep them together and safe for you. If you wish, I can put them in my vault at Gringott’s.”  
  
“Master, you may wish to start with my old mistress’ portrait. You will find that it can be removed easily now.”  
  
“Wow, look at that, Harry! It came right off the wall – easy as that!” Ron exclaimed as he removed Mrs. Black’s portrait from the wall. The four spent the next few hours going through the house, room by room, taking notes on possible modifications. Ginny made rough sketches of everyone’s ideas in an old notebook she found in what had been Sirius’ room.  Since it wasn’t a new notebook, Ginny had it filled its few pages with drawings and notes in no time. While they were busy scouting and drawing, Kreacher fixed them a nice evening tea which he served in the sitting room. They thanked Kreacher and sat down to unwind after their brain-storming session. It was not much later when Hermione and Ginny started to nod off. Harry elbowed Ron and nodded his head toward the nearly sleeping girls. Ron gently woke Hermione with a kiss on her cheek and Harry roused Ginny with a light nibble on her exposed neck.  As they prepared to leave, Harry realized that he needed to sort out Kreacher’s situation. Harry would not be living in Grimmauld Place full time until the renovations were complete and he wasn’t sure Kreacher would enjoy being alone, especially since he had grown accustomed to being around the house elves at Hogwarts.  Harry thought he should let Kreacher decide where he wanted to stay for now.  
  
“Kreacher”  
  
“Master Harry.” Kreacher croaked as he, once again, bowed before Harry  
  
“I think it’s going to be a while before we get all of the renovations done. In the meantime, I was wondering if you would rather stay at Hogwarts than to stay here by yourself. I will make sure I call for you when we are going to be here working so we can work together on the Black family heirlooms.”  
  
Harry could see Kreacher’s unusually happy attitude began to fade, slightly.  Harry tried hard to think of what he had said to cause Kreacher’s unhappiness.  He knew from years of attending Hermione’s S.P.E.W. meetings, mostly against his will, and her constant lecturing that what one says to their house elf is always taken as an order. What happened when Sirius yelled at Kreacher to get out was a perfect example. But, Harry was still at a loss as to why Kreacher would be unhappy about staying at Hogwarts instead of Grimmauld Place. _Grimmauld Place_. Of course, that was it! Grimmauld Place was Kreacher’s responsibility – he was not only Harry’s house elf, but he was also Grimmauld Place’s house elf. Kreacher must have thought that Harry was _forbidding_ him from returning to Grimmauld Place without him. Harry thought he knew now how to fix this.  
  
“Of course, Kreacher, you know you can come here anytime you want. You don’t _have_ to stay at Hogwarts all of the time.” Kreacher’s features brightened immediately, but he tried not to show Harry that he had been disappointed. He bowed low again.  
  
“Thank you, Master Harry.”  
  
_I think we’re going to have to work on this bowing thing_ , thought Harry as the four made their way to the front door and apparated to The Burrow after a long day.  
  
 

  
  
  
           It had been over a week since the night at Grimmauld Place. Ron, Harry and Ginny had been busy getting ready for practices to start and Hermione had been going over the case files she had been given to peruse.  Unfortunately, Harry, Ron and Ginny had not had much time to fly together. Actually, the four had not had much time together, period. Harry was awakened by something tickling his nose. He swatted at it to try and make whatever it was go away.  
  
 “Hey, careful there, sleepy head!” Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry opened his eyes with a start, recognizing the voice in his ear as someone who shouldn’t be in his room. As he moved to sit up to find his glasses, Ginny put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back down onto his cot.  
  
 “Easy there, Tiger,” she whispered. “Ron’s still snoring like a troll – I’ll be gone before he knows I was here. I just wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday and to give you your first gift.” Harry reached up to the blurry red-head, drew her down to him and kissed her deeply, letting the kiss linger for as long as he could.  
  
 “Thanks. That was the best gift ever.”  
  
 “No, silly, that wasn’t my gift. This is.”  Ginny handed him a small box that was neatly wrapped and was tied elegantly with a ribbon. “I’ll show you how to wear it later.”  
  
 Ginny kissed him quickly on the cheek and snuck out of Ron’s room.  Harry found his glasses, opened the box and looked inside.  It wasn’t what Harry had expected to get. Harry was expecting the more traditional presents – some shirts, some quidditch gear or quidditch books, maybe some sweets from Honeyduke’s, definitely some of George’s products….but not a shining, gold hoop earring.  Harry had to admit that it was a very nice earring, not too big or gaudy, probably just big enough to go around his earlobe, if he actually had a piercing for it. Well, Ginny had said she would show him how to wear it so he closed the box and set it on his nightstand.  Looking at the clock he saw that it was 6 a.m.  Knowing that he would not be able to go back to sleep, especially after that kiss, he got up, grabbed his shower kit and headed for the bathroom. Half an hour later, he met Hermione going up the stairs on his way down to the kitchen.  
  
 “Happy Birthday, Harry!” she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I have your present downstairs but I think Molly wants you to open them all later.”  
  
 “Thanks, ‘mione, but you didn’t have to get me anything. We’re all grown up now.” He said, with a Cheshire-cat grin. Hermione punched him in on his shoulder in mock anger.  
  
 “Prat!”  
  
 “Know-it-all!”  
  
 They laughed as they went on their way, Hermione continuing up and Harry heading down to the kitchen.  Arthur and Molly were the only two in the kitchen and, after their morning greetings and loading his plate, Harry cleared his throat to catch their attention.  
  
 “I know you two have put together quite a bash for this evening. I really wish you would let me help with it or let me help pay for it or something.”  
  
 “Nonsense, Harry! This is a celebration for our four youngest children and the new adventures they’re starting.” stated Arthur, not even looking over his morning copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
 “And, of course, your birthday, dear.” chimed in Molly.  
  
 “Oh, yes – and that. It wouldn’t be right to have you pay for your own party, now would it? Now, you just enjoy your last day of being a kid and spend the day as carefree as you can.”  
  
           Arthur peered over his paper to look at Harry. Harry could see the unmistakable look of pride that Arthur was wearing. Over the years that Harry had known the Weasleys, he had seen Arthur look at his children many, many times that way. They had given him ample opportunity. Harry had even noticed that look turned _his_ way before. Harry became very interested in his eggs and sausage, not wanting Arthur or Molly to see the tears he was desperately trying to keep from spilling from his eyes. How could he ever repay them for the kindness they had showed him. No, not kindness…love. Kindness was letting him stay in their house when he had no place to go. But, welcoming him into their family, risking their lives, having their home destroyed, fighting a war for him….with him…risking everything…losing everything…rebuilding lives…that was love. Harry desperately needed some air. He stood abruptly and headed for the kitchen door, intent on making it out before anyone could see the state he was in.  Arthur caught his upper arm just before he made it out of the door.  
  
 “Son, are you alright?”  
  
 Harry could barely swallow past the lump in his throat, let alone speak, but he forced back the tears in his eyes and willed his voice to work.  
  
 “If I was any better I think I might explode. Just need to burn off some nervous energy – you know, birthday jitters and all.” Harry forced a smile, hoping they would buy his act. Arthur released his gentle grip and Harry forced himself to calmly walk out of the kitchen to the shed where the brooms were kept.  He grabbed his Firebolt, mounted it and soon was flying over the orchard. He leaned into the broom hard and was soon tearing across the sky at an alarming velocity. Harry was cut to the quick with an overwhelming sense of debt and gratitude. He knew the Weasleys never expected to be “repayed” for what they had done for him. They probably never _planned_ on doing what they did. They just did what they did because they had grown to love him. And he had grown to love _them_ … _all_ of them.  But he needed to repay them somehow. No, repay was not the right word…he needed to _honor_ them. He couldn’t just give them money, not that he couldn’t afford it, but that would be an insult to their integrity. They would never accept it anyway. Harry had to figure out some way to make their lives better without them knowing – filling their souls the way they had filled his. Harry suddenly realized that he had flown quite a distance from The Burrow so he turned around and headed back at a much slower pace, hoping to figure out a solution to his dilemma. The word “love” kept popping in his mind. How could he honor them with love?  An idea slowly crept into his brain. Maybe he could use his influence and his money to help his family achieve the lives they deserved. George was definitely passionate about his joke shop and his inventions…he really loved his business. Maybe he could help George expand or help finance more product development. Charlie really loved Dragons…maybe he could help get Charlie a reservation of his own or help him get his own research facility.  Bill was a great curse-breaker – the best Gringott’s had. Maybe he could help him start his own business or something.  Harry was on a roll now. He came to the conclusion that he would just have to keep his ears open for any opportunity that might come his way and that might be advantageous for any of his family. If he didn’t hear of anything, he may just have to actively search for opportunities…he would cross that bridge if and when he came to it. Ginny met him at the shed as he returned his Firebolt to its rack.  
  
 “Harry, are you alright?” she asked as she put her arms around his waist.  
  
 “Yeah, just got a little overwhelmed. I guess everything just hit me at once. I just needed a little ‘me’ time, I guess. Didn’t mean to make you worry, Gin.”  
  
 Harry knew instantly that Ginny hadn’t believed a word he had just said.  She looked long and hard into his eyes trying to decipher what was going on in his head, her grip around his waist instinctively tightened. Although Ginny hadn’t noticed it, Harry had. They stared at each other for several minutes until Ginny began to relax again. The strained look of concentration that had been etched across her face faded away and she laid her head against Harry chest. In a quiet voice, so quiet that Harry almost didn’t hear her, she said, “It’s o.k., Harry. You can tell me when you’re ready. Just promise me you will tell me….sometime.”  
  
 “Thanks, Gin. I promise.”  
  
 Harry hugged her so hard he thought he might actually hurt her but realized she was used to Molly’s bone-crushing hugs…he was an amateur compared to Molly. He marveled at the fact that Ginny had become a wise, understanding and truly remarkable woman, right under his nose. She wasn’t just his girlfriend anymore; she had become someone he could spend the rest of his life with. His body trembled at the thought. He felt a rush of energy, like someone had injected him with a lightning bolt. " _Wow!_ ”, thought Harry, “ _love really is the strongest magic in the world!_ ”

 “How about we go inside, love. Mum might get a little suspicious, us being out here alone for so long. I definitely don’t want to have a row today, of all days.” And with that they kissed; not a heated, lustful kiss but a deep, passionate kiss that spoke, wordlessly, the hopes and dreams that they wished to share together and for the rest of their lives. They lingered for a moment and, hand in hand, blissfully made their way back to the kitchen of The Burrow.


	7. A Party to Remember At The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard not to notice the fact that neither Hermione nor Ginny were “girls” anymore. They were both transforming into beautiful women. Harry, knowing how protective Ron was of his little sister, tried valiantly not to ogle Ginny, but he succeeded only partially.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were not allowed to help in any way, shape or form with the impending celebration that was scheduled for later in the day, so they put on swimsuits under their clothes, packed a picnic and headed out to the pond by the orchard. Harry, Ginny and Ron grabbed their brooms on the way and since Hermione had been forbidden to bring any case files or work of any kind with her, they were forbidden to play quidditch. They spent the entire morning and the better part of the afternoon swimming, sun bathing and casually flying about the orchard. Even Hermione, who normally did not enjoy riding a broom, found that being seated in front of Ron with one of his arms about her waist and the other casually draped over her thigh to hold onto the broom was quite enjoyable. She had never gotten the hang of flying at Hogwarts, or any other time for that matter, but she decided that she felt quite comfortable and secure with Ron in control. Harry and Ginny, who normally would be on their own separate brooms, had also taken to flying tandem. Hermione thought they looked much like a circus act – Harry facing forward and Ginny seated backwards so that they could talk face to face. What amazed Hermione the most was the fact that they looked completely natural that way. They conversed with each other and with Ron and Hermione as if they weren’t even on a broom – waving their hands around as they told a story or laughed uncontrollably. Harry and Ron enjoyed the time at the pond the most, since Ginny and Hermione were both in bikinis. It was hard not to notice the fact that neither Hermione nor Ginny were “girls” anymore. They were both transforming into beautiful women. Harry, knowing how protective Ron was of his little sister, tried valiantly not to ogle Ginny, but he succeeded only partially. Ron, catching Harry in mid-stare, shot him a dangerous look.

“Oi, mate. That is still my sister. At least try keeping your eyes in your noggin.”

“Sorry, Ron. I could say the same thing to you, since Hermione is like my sister. Not that it would do any good – you can’t stop drooling, either!”

“I know….we’re helpless! They’ve bewitched us with their womanly ways!” Ron finally wiped the scowl off of his face and replaced it with look of helplessness.

“Personally, I think I rather enjoy being bewitched,” chuckled Harry as Ginny and Hermione walked up on them.

“What are you two laughing about?” asked Hermione as she slipped her shorts and t-shirt on over her bikini. 

“I suspect it’s something to do with our bikinis, by the way they’ve been eyeing us all day,” added Ginny with a smirk as she began to blush. Hermione, also starting to blush, jumped in before either of the boys could answer.

“I think we had best be getting back to The Burrow. Molly will be expecting us to be dressed and ready. Everyone should start arriving pretty soon.” Without any argument, they all packed up and headed back to The Burrow. Hand in hand, the two couples made their way, slowly across the orchard. No words were needed to confirm that it had been the best day in months that the four had spent together. It may have amazed them that the same thought was going through all of their heads at the same time, “I sure hope we can stay like this forever.” What truly would have amazed them was the fact that the exact same thought was going through Molly and Arthur’s head at exactly the same time as they watched the two couples from the kitchen window.

 

________________________________________

 

Just as Hermione had predicted, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had just gotten cleaned up, dressed and downstairs when people began arriving. Since dinner was first on the agenda, it was mainly Weasleys that showed up first. George was the first to show up. Not only did he come with an arm load of boxes, but also with Angelina Johnson.

“Look, Ang. It’s the Golden Quartet, come to welcome us at the door!” chortled George as clapped Harry and Ron on the back, gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and hugged Hermione tightly. Angelina gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and in a slightly stern voice said,

“I’m sure they’ve had quite enough of the titles from the Daily Prophet, Georgie. Knock it off.”

“Georgie?” replied Ron with a look that said, ‘Boy am I going to rub this one in!’

“I heard that!” came the voice of Charlie as he stepped up on to the front porch.

“Oh great. Now look what you’ve done, Ang!” George gave her a hurt look that he couldn’t hold for very long before breaking into a smirk. Everyone exchanged greetings as Charlie made his way into the foyer. Charlie had a large dragon skin bag slung over his shoulder that made a clinking sound as he removed it and set it on the floor by the stairs. “A little something for later,” he said with a wink in response to everyone’s quizzical look. Bill and Fleur arrived next bringing Hermione’s parents with them by side-along apparition, followed by Hagrid and finally Percy. Arthur herded everyone into the sitting room where they all talked casually as the table was set. Arthur took Hermione’s parents on a tour of The Burrow, including the garden and a quick stop at Arthur’s shed where he quizzed them on a couple of muggle artifacts that he had burning questions about. Harry noticed Percy still looked uncomfortable when around his family and he wondered if Percy still felt guilty about his actions during his tenure with Minister Fudge and the way he had treated his family during that time. Harry was just about to make his way over to him when George beat him to it.

“Hey, Perce. Where have you been hiding?” asked George, just to try to get Percy involved in conversation.

“Oh, busy…you know…at the Ministry.”

“Oh…anything new and exciting happening?” George was really trying now.

“No…not really.” Arthur decided to jump in to try to help the conversation along.

“Oh, now don’t be modest, son. I heard you are working on some new portkey regulations….very cutting-edge.” Percy seemed to perk up a bit at his father’s praise.

“That sounds interesting, Perce. Anything that will affect travel to the World Cup?” chimed in Bill. Percy’s face fell at the sound of his older brother’s voice.

Molly stuck her head in the doorway and motioned for everyone to follow her.

“Dinner’s ready. Everyone tuck in.”

As everyone made their way to the kitchen, Ron saw Charlie shoot Bill a look and nod his head at Percy as he reached for his dragon hide bag. Bill nodded in affirmation, took Percy by the arm, whispered in his ear and led him out of the front door with Charlie in tow. Angelina was the first to say something.

“Whatcha think that’s about?”

“I’m not sure, but I think that’s what you call a ‘peace offering’”, answered Arthur, a small tear appearing in the corner of his eye. Everyone situated themselves around the table, Fleur leaving a seat next to her open for Bill and two chairs to the left of Harry were left open for Charlie and Percy. Ron, his stomach growling angrily, made a move for the kidney pie, but Molly’s reflexes were still sharp – she swatted the back of his hand with her spoon causing him to yelp.

“Sorry, Mum. It’s just that I’m starved!”

“Yes, Ron. We know. You’re always starving.” Molly said as she rolled her eyes. “You’d think I never feed you, the way your stomach grumbles constantly. We’ll wait until the whole family is seated, thank you very much.”

Luckily, Ron didn’t have long to wait. Within minutes, Bill, Charlie and Percy made their way inside. Percy walked between Bill and Charlie as the three entered the kitchen, laughing quietly under their breath. Bill had his hand on Percy’s shoulder and Charlie had just gently punched Percy on the shoulder. Although that, in itself, was not unusual what was unusual was that Percy did not have a look of humiliation or embarrassment on his face. In all actuality, he looked more at ease than he had since the Battle of Hogwarts. As they neared the table, Bill moved to set with his wife while Charlie and Percy set next to Harry. Harry gave Charlie a quick sideways glance and Charlie, catching his meaning, elbowed him and gave him a wink and a smile. Arthur gently tapped his spoon on his glass, stood up at the end of the table and slowly turned his gaze to each person at the table, taking his time to make eye contact with each person meaningfully.

“Now that the whole family is here, I propose a series of toasts. First, to Harry – since it’s his birthday, Happy Birthday Harry and congratulations on your new career with Puddlemere United – may you always catch the snitch! To Harry!”

“To Harry!” was the chorus from the table.

“Next, to Ron – Congratulations son. Not only for a brilliant starting position, but with your lifelong, favorite team! May your hands be forever sticky! To Ron!”

“To Ron!” again came the chorus.

“I think I might be able to help with the sticky part!” injected George, to a lively round of laughter from everyone.

“Next…to Ginny, our youngest daughter.”

“Your only daughter, Dad!” she quipped, with a small giggle that brought some chuckles from the rest of the family. Arthur looked to Hermione and said,

“Maybe by blood, honey, but not our only daughter.” 

Hermione turned a deep shade of red and clutched Ron’s hand tightly under the table. Hermione’s parents looked questioningly at each other and then around the table. It became evident to them by the way everyone now looked at her that Hermione had not just found good friends at Hogwarts, like Hagrid, but had become an intricate part of the extended Weasley family and that they all loved her as one of their own. Mr. Granger put his arm around his wife’s shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Mrs. Granger looked up at her husband and mouthed silently, “We’ll thank them later, privately”.

“So, to Ginny. We never thought that flying and playing backyard quidditch with a bunch of hoodlums like your brothers…”

“And Harry – he’s definitely a hoodlum!” interjected Hagrid with a thunderous roar, which brought smiles to everyone’s faces. Arthur continued, “…would lead to this. But,your mother and I sure are glad we let you be the daredevil now! I take pity on the souls of the rest of the league when the red-haired demon-witch takes the pitch! To Ginny!”

“To Ginny!” came the rousing chorus.

“And last, but never, ever least…to Hermione. To say she is the brightest witch of her age is an insult. I think the brightest witch of the age is more accurate, especially after setting a perfect record of 8 O’s in her N.E.W.T.S.! Woe unto the oppressors of magical creatures everywhere – beware the brown-haired witch of S.P.E.W.! To Hermione!”

“To Hermione!” came the last and loudest chorus.

“Now, can we eat?” asked Ron.

“Yes, Ron!” came the chorus from the table, with an uproar of laughter.

 

________________________________________

 

There had not been much conversation during dinner. Molly had outdone herself, which was saying something, and mouths had been much too busy chewing to have time to talk. After dessert, which consisted of two helpings for almost everyone at the table, and a lot of comments like “I couldn’t eat another bite” or “I shouldn’t have eaten that last helping”, Molly set the dishes to washing themselves and everyone pitched in to clean up the kitchen and ready the house for the real party. The Golden Quartet, as George had continued to call Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, were still not allowed to even lift a finger to help with the party and had been quarantined to the foyer area to greet the arriving guests, once they started to show up. As Bill and Charlie finished moving one of the sofas to make more room in the sitting room Ron caught their eyes with a wave of his hand and motioned them over to him. All six of them huddled together so they could talk in lowered voices.

“Hey, what was that with Percy before dinner?” asked Ron of Bill and Charlie. Charlie looked at Bill and then answered,

“Well, you know how much grief we gave Percy while he was working with Fudge. Although he basically abandoned us as his family, we were especially hard on him. I think it’s because we are the oldest. Well, we’ve tried to make amends for how we treated him, but I don’t think we did a very good job.”

“Yeah,” Bill broke in, “I don’t think he ever believed me when I forgave him for not coming to me and Fleur’s wedding. And after the Battle…after we lost Fred…he was really hard on himself…blamed himself for Fred’s death. Don’t think he ever came out of that one all of the way.”

“So, we decided to make sure there wouldn’t be any doubts after today.” continued Charlie, “Then, when he reacted to Bill the way he did, we knew it was time.”

“Time for what?” Ginny asked. The Golden Quartet were all quite perplexed. What could they possibly have done to ensure that Percy would know they were sincere?

“The Unbreakable Vow.” stated Bill with as serious a face as any of them had ever seen him wear.

“Great Merlin’s beard,” gasped Ron.

“Are you two mental?” growled Ginny through her teeth, trying desperately not to let her temper flare.

“Whoa, settle down you lot.” Charlie hissed, trying to settle them down before the whole house heard what had happened. “We didn’t actually perform it, but we threatened him with it if he didn’t accept our apologies and return as a full-fledged Weasley.”

“Of course he agreed, but instead of the Unbreakable Vow we substituted a toast of firewhiskey to seal the deal.”

“And not that cheap junk, either. This was the good stuff I brought from Romania. The old Dragonkeepers brew their own and it is some of the best in the world – I almost have them convinced to show me how they make it.”

“So, not a word, you four. We’ll act like nothing ever happened and life will return to normal in the Weasley clan.”

Bill looked at them quite sternly so they would know how serious he was. After they all nodded in affirmation he let a smile sneak out at the corner of his mouth, patted Charlie on the shoulder and headed back to the sitting area to move some more furniture. Charlie, who had been grinning from ear to ear, suddenly became quite sober himself and continued Bill’s words,

“Seriously. Not a word. Ever.” Charlie turned and followed Bill to the sitting room. Harry noticed at that moment two important things: one, just how powerfully built Charlie was, assumedly from taking care of dragons and two, the aura that Bill gave off when he really wanted to make a point. Harry wondered if Bill’s charisma might have something to do with Fenrir Greyback’s attack. Harry had, many times, discussed with Ron, Ginny and Hermione the small changes that one could notice in Bill’s appearance and demeanor since the attack; notably his affinity for rare meat. Either way, Harry realized that he would not like to meet Charlie or Bill in a dark alley if they were angry. 

 

________________________________________

The four began to hear popping sounds from outside indicating the arrival of guests just outside the wards of The Burrow. Hermione opened the door and the four stood ready to greet their guests. Andromeda, with Teddy in tow, was the first to arrive. Harry nearly buckled as he realized he had not seen his godson in over four months…no, maybe five months…Merlin, how long had it been? After much apologizing to Andromeda, Harry swore that he would make more time for his godson and he made a mental note to ask Ginny about something later. More and more of their friends arrived and soon it was a full-blown party. While the quartet had been occupied in the foyer area Arthur, Percy, George and Hagrid had been busy in the garden area setting up a large tent and charming numerous ornaments to fly about inside it and numerous tea light candles to float around to softly illuminate it. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat outside on the swing and watched the four perform their magic, in awe. It seemed they would never tire of watching real magic being performed, especially the truly artistic kind used to make the ornaments fly about and candles float. Meanwhile Molly, Angelina and Fleur had been making noise in the kitchen to make it appear they were especially busy and should not be disturbed so that the four would remain out of sight in the foyer. Thus, it was a big surprise when Molly called them into the kitchen, under the pretense of setting out some snacks for guests. As soon as they walked in they were bombarded by a chorus of “Happy Birthday Harry” and “Congratulations Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry!” from everyone who was crowded near the windows and door that had been opened to the garden area and from everyone in the sitting room and the rest of the house. They were ushered out into the tent where they were presented with their cakes – one for Harry’s birthday and a much larger one for the four of them. “Speech, Speech!” came numerous cries from somewhere in the crowd – Harry was sure one was George, but he also thought he heard Oliver Wood’s voice too. “It figures”, thought Harry with a smirk, “The hazing begins already.” He chuckled to himself as he imagined all of the pranks that were destined for him and his locker at Puddlemere.

“Alright, you lot!” began Harry as he raised his hands to quiet everyone. “I suppose, as the birthday boy, I should go first – even though I don’t like making speeches. But, since we have all been through quite a lot together, I guess it’s more like talking to family than just talking to a crowd you don’t know. I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight to wish us luck in our careers. I want to thank everyone for the support you’ve all shown me over the years – it really does mean more to me than any of you will ever know. And, before I start to sound too sappy, please continue to support me in my quidditch career – that will mean more to my paycheck than you will ever know!”

That brought a round of laughter from the crowd in the tent. “Ginny…Ginny…Ginny!” came the chant from the back of the tent.

“Sod off, George” yelled Ginny with a grin.

“That’s my sis!” came his response.

“Well,” started Ginny, “I guess I first need to thank my brothers for all of the quidditch matches they let me play with them in the orchard. Without that start I probably never would have gotten so involved in it. And I need to thank Mum and Dad for letting me be a tomboy and allowing me to get on a broom in the first place.”

“I don’t think they knew about it the first 10 or 12 times, Gin” came Charlie’s voice from the left side of the tent. A wave of giggles and chuckles moved through the crowd.

“Then I need to thank you guys again for keeping it from Mum and Dad!” she laughed. “Seriously, like Harry said – thanks for being there for me through thick and thin – all of you. I just wish I could get everyone season tickets! Maybe when I’m a star!”

“Weasley can save anything, he never leaves a single ring, that’s why Gryffindors all sing: Weasley is our King!” The chant began somewhere on the left side of the tent, but was picked up by more voices until most of the tent was involved. Ron moved forward and raised his hands to quiet the tent, but it was a couple of rounds later when he finally succeeded. His ears were burning red and his face felt like it was going to spontaneously combust, but he was grinning like the kneazle that ate the canary.

“Alright, alright. That’ll be enough of that. I expect it to be quite a bit tougher in the pros, so don’t expect that kind of performance right out of the gate. I never would have dreamed that making the Gryffindor team would have led to this. Blimey, I couldn’t believe I made the team in the first place, let alone get a starter’s contract with a league team!”

“Well, it is the Canon’s, Ron – that’s hardly a league team!” boomed Hagrid from the rear of the tent. Everyone broke into laughter as Hagrid apologized. “Sorry Ron, I couldn’t help it. You left yourself open for that one, you did!” 

“Thanks, Hagrid. You were always one to keep me from getting a big head. And thanks to my best mate Harry, my Gryffindor teammates and all of my friends and family for backing me up. I couldn’t have done it without all of you. Now, I know it’s going to be hard to support Harry, Ginny and me, since we’re all on different teams, but remember – we’re not at Hogwarts in separate houses; we’re friends, we’re family and no matter who’s playing who or who’s ahead in the rankings we all love you.”

“’mione, ‘mione, ‘mione!” again the chanting started until Hermione stepped forward to address the group.

“Well, I guess I’m the only one that’s not going to be a quidditch superstar! Personally, I can’t wait to see them play! I know my job will not be as glamorous as theirs, although I bet I won’t have to worry about reporters swarming me all of the time…but I feel just as lucky as they do because, like them, I found a career that I love. I just want to thank everyone for taking me in and helping me fit in to this wonderful, magical world. It was a bit of a shock for this muggle-born when I was introduced to this world of magic, but I really have come to love it and all of you. I hope I can help, in my own way, to make this world a better place for us all….and I think I have a good start of that at the Ministry. Now, get on up here and get some cake!”


	8. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh…before we all pack it in for the night I think we forgot a couple of presents, so wait here just a minute and I’ll be right back.” Harry quickly ran upstairs and, just as quickly, returned holding a familiar beaded handbag.

The last of the guests had left the party at around 10 p.m. and The Burrow had begun winding down for the night. Everyone had gathered in the sitting room and were preparing to give Harry his birthday presents. Charlie had broken out the bottle of firewhiskey that he and Bill had used with Percy and had started passing around shots while toasting Harry’s birthday. Charlie had been in the bottle before everyone else which was evidenced by his slightly slurred speech, but George was trying desperately to catch up with him. The presents were brought out of hiding and piled in front of Harry while everyone sang “Happy Birthday” to him again. Harry raked in the standard trove of birthday presents, which he not only came to expect but to love: a healthy assortment of gags and gifts from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes from George and Angelina; Mrs. Weasley’s hand-knitted jumper which was usually saved for Christmas but had been knitted in Puddlemere colors for this special occasion; the newest edition of The Professional Guide to Broom Maintenance from Hermione; a Professional series broom maintenance kit from Ginny; a leather-bound grooming kit embossed with the letters HJP complete with a new enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur; a new, larger mokeskin pouch that would easily fit a broom inside, according to Hagrid; a large assortment of Honeyduke’s candies from Ron and two bottles of fine Romanian “Dragonkeeper” firewhiskey with a set of four matching hand-blown double shot glasses from Charlie. Molly motioned to Arthur who turned and left for the kitchen but quickly returned with what was obviously a covered cage. Harry swallowed hard at the sight of it. He looked longingly at the cage and then to Arthur and Molly.

“We weren’t sure if you were ready for this, Harry, but we decided you would probably need this for the many letters you and Ginny will probably be writing to each other. We were told she is a strong and swift flyer and very intelligent….like her cousin…..at least that’s what the breeder said. If you don’t like her you may return her.” Harry couldn’t keep his hand from shaking as he reached to uncover the cage. As his hand hovered over the top of the cover he swallowed hard again and tried to steady his hand. Finally, he gripped the cover and slowly removed it to reveal a large, female Snowy Owl. Harry stared at her, completely befuddled and unable to speak. As she became blurry, Harry realized he was crying and wiped the tears from his face and cleared his throat, croaking more than speaking.

“She’s absolutely beautiful. I’ll have to think of a name for her because I won’t be returning her. Thank you so much!” Harry opened the cage and let her rest on his shoulder. She nibbled affectionately at his ear. “You are just like your cousin.” whispered Harry. She made a soft cooing sound, as if to say, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” After another round of “Happy Birthday” was sung, everyone began to clean up the wrapping paper and Bill and Charlie grabbed the sofa to put the sitting room back to rights.

“Uh…before we all pack it in for the night I think we forgot a couple of presents, so wait here just a minute and I’ll be right back.” Harry quickly ran upstairs and, just as quickly, returned holding a familiar beaded handbag.

“Hey, that looks quite fetching with your outfit!” quipped George, with just a bit of slurring.

“Yeah, it really goes with his eyes.” joked Angelina.

“Not that I disagree with George, but why do you have my old handbag, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Well, I couldn’t think of anywhere else to hide this stuff without you lot finding it. It’s impossible to keep anything a secret around here.” Harry stuck his arm in and began pulling out wrapped packages and setting them on the table.

“What is this, mate? It’s your birthday. You’re supposed to get presents, not give them.”

“Well, as I’ve been remodeling Grimmauld Place I’ve had a lot of time to think. And I thought that I would like to show my appreciation for everything you all have done for me. I know these are just tokens and that I can never repay you for everything I owe, but it’s the thought that counts, right?” A cacophony of “Oh, Harry, you didn’t have to”, “You shouldn’t have” and “You don’t owe us a thing” sounded all at once, but Harry raised his hands in front of his chest and silenced them.

“I know I didn’t have to…I wanted to. Just a little something for everyone to say ‘Thank You’!”

“Ron, my best mate…you first." Harry handed him a large box wrapped in paper that had little Chudley Canon logos moving across it. Ron opened it to find a full set of Keeper pads tightly packed inside: arm guards, knee guards, shoulder pads, chest armor, helmet and gloves. On the inside of each piece, inconspicuously, was embroidered ‘Ron “The King” Weasley’. More than a few gasps were heard as Ron unloaded the box and more than a few chuckles as Harry pointed out the embroidery.

“Blimey, mate! How much did this cost you?” asked Ron, in utter amazement. It was already out of his mouth when he realized what he had said. “I’m sorry, Harry. I mean…thanks mate! It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Its fine, Ron. I just really wanted you to have it. I’m glad you like it! Ginny, you’re next.” A similar sized box was handed to her, but hers was wrapped in Holyhead Harpy paper. Inside she found a set of Chaser’s arm guards and knee guards. As with Ron’s equipment, Ginny’s was also embroidered. On the inside of each piece was embroidered ‘Ginny “DCMG” Weasley’. As she unpacked the last piece she noticed a note which read: “I think you’ll be needing this in the near future” lying on top of another highly polished wooden box. She opened the beautiful wooden box to find a Professional series broom maintenance kit that was identical to the one she got Harry for his birthday.

“Thanks, Harry! I’m really going to need that maintenance kit to get my broom in shape for practice.” Harry grinned and winked at Ginny.

“Oh, your broom’s not in as bad a shape as you think. I bet you’ll be surprised how well it handles tomorrow in practice.” Arthur was looking very puzzled at the embroidery on the inside of Ginny’s gloves.

“Honey, what does ‘DCMG’ mean?” As if they had practiced it a thousand times Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, George and Percy all said in unison, “Don’t call me Ginevra!” Ginny turned as fiery red as her hair, but she couldn’t keep the scowl on her face for more than a couple of seconds before she put her face in her hands and laughed uncontrollably. Harry put his arm around her shoulder, gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. Ginny lifted her head and laid it on Harry’s chest and whispered,

“Thanks, love! I really do love it!”

“Just something to remind you of me when you’re playing – like a shot of inspiration.”

“Oh, it’ll inspire me, alright!” she giggled and punched him gently in the gut. Harry made a fake puking face and between laughs waved at Hermione to get her attention. “Hermione? You ready for yours?”

“After those two, I’m not sure.” she said, with a worried look on her face.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll protect you.” shouted Ron as he jumped in front of her, fully clothed in his new Keeper gear.

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better.” Hermione looked suspiciously at the box that was set in front of her. It was wrapped in red foil paper with the capital M logo of the Ministry on it. It was longer and narrower than Ron and Ginny’s but still quite a good sized box.

“Not very original in the wrapping, Harry.” smirked Hermione.

“Well, I had to have some way of keeping them all straight. You wouldn’t want to be opening Arthur’s boxers by mistake, would you? Oh, sorry Arthur – didn’t mean to spoil the surprise.” 

Arthur played at being shocked. Hermione slowly unwrapped the box, peeking inside one corner before opening it fully. She slammed the box closed and, looking at Harry with tears suddenly streaming down her face, she squeeked,

“Harry, I can’t accept these. You must have spent your whole first year salary on these. Please take them back.” The room suddenly became very quiet. Hermione’s parents stood behind her and each put a hand on her shoulders. Her father looked to Harry but spoke to Hermione.

“Honey, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing. Why don’t you let us see what he bought you.” Harry nodded “yes” and mouthed “Thanks” to Mr. Granger. He nodded back and wiped at the corner of his eye. Harry was sure he saw a glistening spot on back of Mr. Granger’s finger as he readjusted his glasses. Hermione opened the box fully to show the rest of the room her presents. As she pulled them out, one by one, “oohs” and “ahs’ were heard from around the room. Hermione laid out, on the coffee table in front of her, five of the most beautiful, custom tailored dress robes anyone in the room had ever seen - each a different color.

“Oh, Harry! They are absolutely stunning!” Molly said as she bent down to feel the fabric and look at the stitching. “I think Madame Malkin outdid herself on these – the stitching is absolutely divine!” Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and buried her face in his chest. As Harry hugged her tightly he could tell she was sobbing heavily and he was sure she was burying her head to muffle her crying.

“Shhhhh…it’s o.k, Sis.” said Harry quietly to Hermione as he stroked her hair.

“Oh, Harry. They’re absolutely gorgeous. For an only child, I have the best brother a girl could ask for!”

“I thought you might need something to make the Wizengamot sit up and take notice when you’re in there legislating for the house-elves….and whoever else you’ll be legislating for.” Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek and sat back down on the sofa. Harry looked to Hagrid.

“Your turn, Hagrid.” Harry handed him a thin box that was about the same size as a fancy pen and pencil set would come in. It was wrapped in green paper with yellow dragons that chased each other.

“Well, it’s not big enough to hold a dragon egg, so everyone should be thankful of that!” boomed Hagrid as he tried to unwrap the small box as carefully as he could. He finally admitted defeat and just tore the paper, unceremoniously, off of the box. Inside he found a voucher.

“Hmmm….it says it’s a voucher for three educational seminars at The Royal Romanian Dragon Institute and Sanctuary. Isn’t that where you work, Charlie?”

“Yes, Hagrid, it is. Although it is not written in stone yet, I have arranged for you to travel to our sanctuary and attend three one-on-one sessions with our most experienced trainers and keepers. The first is scheduled for Christmas break this year, the second on Easter break next year and the last is a two-month session next June and July. Don’t worry about Hogwarts – we have already arranged it with Professor McGonagall. Norbert will be thrilled to see you.”

“’arry? How did you pull this one off? Private lessons?”

“Well, you are Gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. You are somewhat of a legend, Hagrid!” chided Harry. Hagrid clapped him on the back so hard Harry thought he might have loosened a couple of teeth. Hagrid blew his nose noisily into his large, red handkerchief.

“Thanks, ‘arry! Your mum and dad sure would be proud of the man you turned out to be; make no mistake about that!”

“Thanks, Hagrid. That means a lot. Molly and Arthur, this one is for you.” Harry handed them a box roughly the same size as Hagrid’s wrapped in paper that had bottles of wine chasing wheels of cheese. Molly and Arthur questioningly looked at each other, both trying to figure out their gift by the motif of the wrapping paper before opening it. After some consideration, they both shrugged their shoulders and gave up. They opened the wrapping paper together and Arthur let Molly open the light, wooden box that the paper had revealed.

“Oh! They look like tickets, but they’re all printed in French…I think. Fleur, would you be a dear and look at these for us?” asked Molly as she turned to Fleur and handed her the box.”

“Ca alors! Molly, Arthur…zey are tickets for the wine and cheese tasting in the ‘eart of Burgundy. Eet looks like you will be travelling with tour guides for 6 days and nights all across ze region – private cellars, medieval castles, marketplaces, restaurants. C’est magnifique!”*

Molly nearly tackled Harry as she wrapped him in one of her bone-crushing hugs. Arthur was shaking one of his hands so hard he thought it might break off. Molly framed Harry’s face with her hands.

“Oh, Harry. I should give you a good shouting at, but I don’t have it in me right now. And I’ve learned not to argue when you have something set in your head. So, thank you, dear!” Molly kissed him on the cheek and forehead.

“Brilliant, Harry. Just brilliant. I don’t know how you knew Molly has been dreaming of a vacation like this for years, but I’m glad you did!” Arthur pulled Harry into a great hug of his own and patted him on the back, heartily.

“Actually, I think it was just a lucky coincidence. I just thought it sounded like something you two would like.” said Harry, completely stunned.

“Right. Anymore surprises, Harry, or can we get the room sorted now?” asked Charlie, with a grin.

“Yeah, I’ve got to get some sleep. I have to up early to get to Holyhead”, said Ginny, with a pout as she turned to Harry. Harry nodded his head toward the kitchen and mouthed “can I talk to you” to Ginny. She nodded “yes” and weaved her way to the kitchen.

“No more surprises from me.” said Harry and he made his way to the kitchen, also.

“Something wrong, Harry?”

“No. I just needed to ask you something. Tomorrow, when I see you off at Holyhead, would it be o.k. if I bring Teddy?”

“Well, of course you can bring Teddy. Why did you think you had to ask? You’re his godfather – you should spend as much time as you can with him.”

“That’s what I really wanted to talk to you about, Gin. You know, Andromeda will do a wicked job of raising Teddy, but he’s going to need a mother/father type relationship in his life. I think we should be those mother/father role models and by what you just said about spending time with him I can’t think of anyone better to show him what motherly love is than you!”

“Harry, are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?”, Ginny asked nervously as she scrutinized his hands to see if he was holding anything resembling a small jewelry box.

“No…no, Ginny. I mean…don’t get me wrong…I would love to…and I’m sure I will, someday… but I think it’s a little soon for that, don’t you?”

“Great Merlin’s beard, yes!” she blurted out. “ I mean…I would love you to ask… I would love to say “yes”… but I totally agree – too soon.”

“Brilliant. Glad we got that sorted. So you’re still good with me and you and Teddy, right?”

“Of course, Harry. I’m just as fond of Teddy as you are. As long as he doesn’t completely shut down our snogging, I’m good with it!” 

Ginny shot Harry a devious smile and a wink. Harry got the hint and kissed her deeply.

While Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen, Bill and Charlie were moving the big pieces of furniture while everyone was pitching in to set the rest of the room to rights. As soon as they were all done, Charlie broke out the bottle of firewhiskey again, proceeded to pour shots and hand them out for another round of congratulatory toasts. Meanwhile, George and Angelina had sidled up to Ron and Hermione.

“Just wanted to say congrats again, little brother!” George stuck out his hand and Ron shook it, eagerly. A bright flash of light appeared and Ron was blasted with a mini lightning bolt from George’s hand that nearly sent him to his knees. Angelina scowled at George and smacked him on the back of the head.

“Georgie, what have I told you about testing products on people, especially relatives?”

“Sorry, Ang. I thought I had turned that one down. Hmm…I guess it needs turned down more, huh?” Ron was rubbing his arm and trying to shake off the effects of the shock as he swayed unsteadily.

“Blimey, George! I’m the one you need to apologize to! I nearly wet myself. What was that?” 

“Oh, sorry Ron. It wasn’t supposed to be that strong. It’s one of our new prototypes – it’s a shock ring. As you noticed, it sends a small lightning bolt from the ring to shock your intended victim.”

“Keep that thing away from Charlie’s firewhiskey or we could have a real catastrophe,” barked Hagrid, while trying not to laugh outright at Ron’s plight.

“Yeah, George – lightning plus firewhiskey equals - BOOM - and no more Burrow!” laughed Charlie as he poured another round of shots.

“Now if you could bottle that you could really make a fortune!” giggled Hermione as she tried to look more sympathetically toward Ron, who’s ears and face had turned a deep red. Ron, who had grown up being the butt of many of Fred and George’s jokes, finally shook off his aggravation and let a grin run across his face. Making sure not to venture near George’s ring, he clapped George on the back.

“Yeah. ‘Lightning-in-a-Bottle’ or ‘Calamity-in-a-Can’ could be your next big sellers.”

George was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. Now all he had to do was figure out how to actually do it. Angelina noticed his far-away look and knew he was having a brain storm. She had seen that look before and it had always been accompanied by a brilliant best-seller. She would need to get him home so he could get his ideas written down before he forgot something.

“I’d better get Georgie home. I think he’s having a brain storm, so expect a new best-seller soon from Weazley’s Wizard Wheezes!”

Harry and Ginny had just returned from the kitchen in time to thank Angelina and George for coming and to see them out. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Hagrid and Andromeda with Teddy also made their way to the front door. Handshakes, hugs and kisses were exchanged all around. Harry asked Andromeda if he could pick Teddy up early the next morning to see Ginny off at Holyhead and she happily agreed. As it was getting late, those left were packing it in for the night. Arthur and Molly had just headed upstairs and Ron and Hermione were right behind them. Ron called to Harry as they made the first landing.

“See you upstairs, mate. I’m heading to bed – I’m buggered.”

“O.k., Ron. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Ginny, I’ll keep the lights on,” added Hermione.

“Thanks, ‘Mione!”

“Ginny, you were going to show me something earlier this morning?”

“Harry, not here! What would mum and dad say if they caught us!”, she said with a wicked grin on her face.

“Not that, Gin! The ear ring. Although I wouldn’t mind seeing that sometime, either.”

“Oh, you cheeky monkey! Go get it and I’ll put it on you.” Harry returned quickly with the ear ring and handed it to Ginny. She removed it from the box and showed Harry the inscription that was etched on the inside in very fine letters: ‘You caught my heart quicker than any snitch – now, don’t ever let it go. Love, Gin.’

“That’s brilliant, Gin. How did you fit all that on the inside of that ear ring?”

“Magic, silly!”

She held it up to his left earlobe, situating it exactly where she wanted it. She drew her wand, invoked Percutio et Obfirmo and touched the ear ring. It opened, pierced Harry’s earlobe painlessly and closed again.

“Huh, I was expecting some pain with that, but I didn’t feel a thing. What was that incantation, Gin?”

“Percutio et Obfirma. The jeweler taught it to me – it means ‘pierce and lock’. To take it off just say Eximo and tap it with your wand. It means ‘remove’.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not coming off…ever!”

The next day was a typical Sunday at the Burrow when the whole family was there; breakfast, quidditch in the orchard, lunch, quidditch in the orchard, a large dinner and lot of joking and conversation in the sitting room. One by one, the family began to disperse, either to their respective homes or upstairs to their rooms. Finally, it was just Harry and Ginny left in the sitting room. Harry stretched and stood up, holding out his hand to help Ginny up off of the sofa.

“I’ll see you bright and early in the morning, Gin,” Harry said as he pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss.

“Ugh. You had to remind me, didn’t you,” she mumbled through Harry’s kiss.

“Yes, love. You don’t want to be late for your first day of practice, do you?”

“No, I would actually like to be on the team for at least an hour or two before they ditch me.”

 

* "Ca alors" is translated from French to "My goodness!" "C'est magnifique!" is translated from French to "It's magnigicent!"


	9. A Harpy's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You vile witch! That’s the son of two of the greatest heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, for your information!” Rita’s quill scribbled more furiously than ever at Ginny’s ire.

          6 a.m. on Monday, August 2nd came entirely too early. As the alarm buzzer sounded, Harry slammed his alarm clock to silence it before it woke Ron. “Ginny’s going to owe me one” thought Harry as he grabbed his new grooming kit, towel and clothes and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower and shave he headed downstairs and fixed a quick breakfast of jam, toast and coffee. After eating, he retrieved Ginny’s broom from the shed and brought it inside and performed a thorough once-over on it with his new maintenance kit. He assembled all of her gear, both new and old, her new maintenance kit and broom and packed them in her quidditch bag she still had from Hogwarts. Since she had been reading her literature from the Harpies in the sitting room, he tried to arrange it in some logical order and packed in the front pocket of her bag, also. He set the bag next to the back door and started to prepare breakfast: bangers, bacon, eggs, beans, pancakes, toast and coffee; not a full fry-up, but something that would stick to one’s ribs. Molly and Arthur shuffled into the kitchen and Molly immediately barked at Harry for making breakfast.

“Actually, I was making it especially for Ginny. I thought she might need to tuck into a good brekkie for her first day at practice.”

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. Let me help.” Molly, Arthur and Harry had breakfast ready in no time, which gave Harry some extra time to spend with his Snowy Owl. He desperately needed to name her since he had a mission for her to fly first thing. The phrase “love’s arrow” popped into his head. Harry remembered Fleur had told a story about how Bill had pierced her heart with his eyes. She had said it in French and had to explain what it meant….now what did she say…something d’amour. Flesh d’amour? No, it was something that reminded him of arrows. Fletches? Yes, that was it! Fleche de l’amour! Cupid’s arrow! Perfect! Now, how would the snowy owl like that name? “One way to find out” thought Harry. He raced up to the room he shared with Ron, brought her out of her cage and took her downstairs and out to the garden.

“I know I need a name for you and I have picked one out, but I need to explain it to you before I tell you.” The owl looked at Harry and hooted softly. Harry took that as “go ahead”.

“It’s a French phrase that means Cupid’s arrow. I picked it because you will be sending a lot of letters to my Ginny from me and hopefully a lot back from her to me. You ready?” She nodded her regal head in affirmation.

“Fleche de l’amour. I know it’s a bit long, but how do you like it?” She cocked her head, as if to think on it. She hooted twice and nipped his finger.

“O.k. Too long. How about I call you l’amour, for short?” She hooted once and nipped his finger again.

“Ouch. I better figure this out quick before I bleed to death.” Harry looked intently into the owls large eyes. “Hmm…two hoots meant it was too long. One hoot…shorter?” The snowy owl nodded in affirmation. “Right. One hoot…first word. You want me to call you Fleche?” Fleche hooted loudly and anxiously hopped on Harry’s arm.

“Yes, Fleche, you may go hunt! But before you go I need to tell you your first mission. Every morning I would like for you to go to the flower vendor in Diagon Alley, pick up a flower and sometimes maybe a note that the vendor will have ready for you and deliver it to Ginny’s locker in Holyhead. Can you do that for me starting tomorrow?” Fleche hooted excitedly and bobbed her head in affirmation.

“O.k., Fleche, one more thing. Please deliver this note to The Daily Prophet via their owlery right away. It’s for Rita Skeeter but I would like to keep it anonymous, so don’t give it directly to her. Thanks. I will be staying at Grimmauld Place from now on, so you can return there to the owlery. Now, off you go.” After Harry was done tying the note to her leg, Fleche spread her wings and lifted off powerfully from Harry’s arm. “Wow, I think she may be more powerful that Hedwig” thought Harry. A small pang touched his heart at the thought of his loyal friend but, to Harry’s astonishment, it was not as painful as it once had been. With a lighter heart Harry returned to the kitchen to find Ginny at the table, tucked in to full plate of food. Harry grinned sheepishly as he watched his beautiful girlfriend devour her breakfast.

“All right, Harry? What are you grinning at? Do I have jam on my face or something?”

“No, Gin, I was just thinking how much you remind me of Ron right now.” Harry caught the piece of toast that Ginny expertly aimed at his head. Luckily, he had not lost any of his seeker reflexes.

“I see she hasn’t lost her arm,” noted Arthur as he peered over the top of his morning paper.

“That’s not a good way to greet your girlfriend, especially since Merlin-knows-when you might see her again,” crossly replied Ginny.

“Sorry, love, but the Weasley appetite does take a bit of getting used to, even for one as lovely as you,” Harry crooned, trying to dig himself out of the hole he had just fallen into.

“Good response. I think I will still let you accompany me to Holyhead today.”

“Speaking of, we had best get going. I have your quidditch kit ready; can I help you pack anything else?” Hermione answered as her and Ron entered the kitchen.

“We packed her trunks last night and we filled a backpack for this week. When she finds an apartment we can move her trunks in then.”

“I’ll get a shower and we’ll be off. Be back in a sec.” Ginny gobbled down the remaining breakfast on her plate and scrambled upstairs. Hermione stood slightly aghast at the sight of Ginny shoveling her food down.

“Wow, Ron. You can tell you two are related by your table manners.”

“Careful,”Mione. When I said that I was nearly decapitated by a piece of toast!”

“I heard that!” came a response from somewhere upstairs.

“So, mate. What’s on the agenda for today? Are we going to work some more on Grimmauld Place?” Ron asked as he began to shovel some eggs in his mouth. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

“I’ll probably have Teddy most of the day, but I plan on stopping in to show Teddy his room. You know where we left off, so feel free to continue. I’ll be full force tomorrow.” Ginny came bounding down the stairs with her pack on her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braided ponytail and she was dressed in joggers and a Harpie’s hoodie. She hugged Molly and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. She ruffled Ron’s hair as he sat at the table and she gave him a big hug from behind. Hermione stood from her chair and they embraced tightly.

“I’m gonna miss you lot! I’ll owl Harry to let you know my schedule and my housing arrangements, whenever I get them sorted.”

“Don’t worry, dear, we’ll see you soon. They’re not locking you up in Azkhaban.” Molly hugged her again and whispered “We’re all so proud of you” in her ear. “Thanks, mum.” Harry grabbed her quidditch kit and they left out the kitchen door and walked toward the wards so they could apparate to Andromeda’s and Teddy’s. Harry turned back to the Burrow and waved goodbye. He noticed Ginny walked as if she were being led to the firing squad, with her head down and her shoulders slumped.

“Gin, don’t you want to wave goodbye?”

“I’m afraid if I look back I won’t be able to leave.”

“Gin, I know you’re stronger than that. You spent 7 years at Hogwarts, fought Death Eaters and Bellatrix LeStrange and made it onto the Holyhead Harpies. You’re practically a legend. And Molly’s right – you’re not being sent to Azhkaban. Blimey, you’re going to be a star!” Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. She looked to Harry, met him eye to eye, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him as fiercely as she could.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky as to catch you, but I’m surely not going to let you go!” She turned to The Burrow with a broad grin and waved confidently. “See ya’ soon,” she yelled.

“That’s my girl!” Harry took her hand in his and they walked until they had cleared the wards. They apparated to Andromeda Tonks’ house where she was waiting with Teddy on her front porch, his day bag all packed and ready to go. Ginny and Harry apologized for being so rushed, but Harry promised to have Teddy home before supper. Andromeda was not put out in the least and told Harry she had packed snacks and drinks for Teddy in his day bag. Harry promised he would not fill Teddy full of junk food or sweets. After hugs all around the three apparated to the outer gate of the Holyhead Harpies’ practice facility, which were still closed. Harry checked his watch, which read 8:40 a.m. and realized they were still a bit early so Harry put Teddy up on his shoulders, much to Teddy’s amusement. Ginny noticed that Teddy immediately changed his hair color to black and had added a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt onto his forehead.

“Well, I think Teddy likes riding on your shoulders,” commented Ginny as she giggled and pointed at Teddy.

“Why? What’s he doing?”

“He changed his hair color to match yours and he added your scar.”

“I guess I don’t have to worry any more about whether he forgot me or not.” Harry jumped around and made horse noises. Teddy squealed with delight. As Ginny and Harry were playing with Teddy and waiting for someone to open the gate, the witch that Ginny had met at her interview strode into view, pulled out her wand and wordlessly unlocked the front gate. She turned to Harry and Ginny with a bright smile and greeted Ginny warmly.

“All right, Ginny?”

“All right, Wendy?”

“Bright and early, I see! That’ll get you a couple of bonus points with Gwenog.”

“Wendy, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry Potter.” Harry stuck out his hand. Wendy looked incredulously at Ginny, frozen in place where she stood.

“THE Harry Potter? Blow me!”

“I guess I should be used to that by now, but it never seems to get old,” said Harry sarcastically.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude. Pleasure to meet you, Harry!” Wendy shook his hand emphatically.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Wendy.”

“Oh, look. It’s the boy who lived.” A middle-aged woman approached the small group with a note pad and an acid green quill in her hand. Her hair looked as if she had tried to curl it, but the curls had not held. Her glasses, which once had been ornamented with rhinestones, were almost completely devoid of the sparkling jewels. Her nails were sloppily manicured and her eyebrows were thick and unplucked. Her clothing was worn and fading in color. A photographer, who was snapping photos at an alarming rate, accompanied her.

“Oh, look. It’s the witch who lies.” Harry’s voice immediately took a venomous tone and his face turned as sour as his voice.

“Oh, have I interrupted a personal moment? The boy who lived is breaking up with his sweetheart? Moving on to a…how should I say it… more experienced woman?” Rita Skeeter turned her gaze at Wendy as she finished her comment, her Quick-Quotes Quill beginning to scribble furiously. Wendy touched Ginny on the forearm.

“Come by my office later, Ginny. We’ll have lunch.” Wendy turned and headed through the gate to the training facility.

“For your information, Ginny and I are hunky-dory. So, if you don’t mind – piss off.”

“Tsk, tsk Harry. How rude. I’m just trying to give your fans…and my readers… what they want; what they crave. What is the famous Harry Potter doing since his defeat of the greatest Dark Lord in history? Who is he dating… who is he dumping?” Ginny had heard just about enough and she couldn’t hold her tongue anymore.

“Your readers? Looks like you don’t have any readers, by the looks of you. Wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning or do you always look like that now?”

“Ooh, the red-haired vixen speaks! Ginevra, isn’t it? Tell me, Ginevra…who’s little love child is this? Yours and Harry’s? Maybe Harry and that hot little number that just left? ” Ginny’s temper was reaching a boiling point now.

“You vile witch! That’s the son of two of the greatest heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, for your information!” Rita’s quill scribbled more furiously than ever at Ginny’s ire.

“Ah, yes. The wolf child. Careful, Harry. He might take a bite out of you, at that range.” Harry gritted his teeth and his words hissed between them.

“That’s my godson you’re insulting. I’d watch what you say or print, Skeeter. I happen to know the Minister quite well and I’m sure he and the Auror department would be very appreciative of a little tidbit of private information about you, if you know what I mean.”

“Hmm…boy who lives dumps sweetheart at first practice…can’t wait to be a free man and play the field…is saddled with orphan of outcast werewolf…brilliant!”

“Print a word of it and I will have the Ministry on you before you make it back to The Daily Prophet!” Harry looked as if he were on the brink of losing it completely.

“Freedom of the press, Harry! And who said I worked for The Daily Prophet?” Rita grinned evilly and turned to walk away, but before she had taken more than a couple of steps she added, “I would think a professional quidditch player would welcome some free publicity. If I were you, Harry, I think I would start getting used to seeing me around.”

“I don’t need your type of publicity, free or not!” Harry had taken Teddy from his shoulders and was holding him protectively against his chest. Rita and her photographer had finally left and were well out of view and earshot. Ginny’s face matched her hair – fire red. She essentially spat her next words.

“I absolutely hate that woman!” Harry was now nearly beaming as he gently tossed Teddy in the air with a cry of “whee” and caught him. Teddy burst into a squeal of joy and then repeated Harry’s “whee”. Ginny looked completely gobsmacked.

“Love, I’m not sure what just happened. A minute ago you were about to throw a wobbler but now you’re laughing. Are you barking?”

“No, Gin, I’m not barmy. I just pulled one over on old Rita Skeeter. This morning I sent her an anonymous tip that we were going to be here with a special guest, hoping she would take the bait and show up to aggravate me and get some dirt on me. I think it worked, don’t you?”

“But I still don’t understand… why? You hate being on the front page, in the limelight. Why would you do that to yourself?” Ginny was totally perplexed at Harry’s explanation.

“I’ll explain it all to you the first weekend we have together. Don’t worry, I have it all figured out. Hadn’t you best be getting inside before you’re late?”

“Yeah, I guess I should. I still need to find a flat. I’m not sure how much longer they’ll let me apparate from The Burrow.”

“Well, if you don’t find anything soon me, Ron and Hermione can scout about and see what we can find. If you find something today owl me and we can move your stuff in tomorrow.”

“Thanks, love! I’ll owl you tonight. I love you, Harry James Potter.” And with that she kissed him so fiercely that Harry nearly let go of Teddy.

“I love you too, Ginny Molly Weasley. See you soon.” Ginny shouldered her bags and walked in through the gate. Harry yelled another “goodbye” to Ginny and helped Teddy wave to her. As Ginny turned and waved to Harry and Teddy, Teddy’s hair changed color to match Ginny’s fiery red hair and his eyes changed to her bright brown.

“I think he likes you, Ginny,” shouted Harry.

“I already knew that,” giggled Ginny as she turned a corner and was out of sight.

  
           Ginny strode down the hallway on her way to the locker room. She remembered this part of the facility very well, since she had spent most of her time in the locker room area during her tryout. As she entered the locker room she noticed how quiet it was. The first couple of minutes were a little eerie and she felt a little uncomfortable, but after walking around for a few more minutes while looking for her locker, she decided that she was growing fonder of the solitude. Her stomach lurched a little, like butterflies were flying about in it; she knew that feeling well – pre-match jitters. “You don’t have a match today, you dim-wit, it’s just practice” she told herself. As she turned the corner of a set of lockers she saw a large Snowy owl perched on the bench halfway down the row with a tulip in its beak. Ginny was almost positive it was the owl that her parents had given Harry, since it was the spitting image of Hedwig. She sat down next to the large owl.

“Hello, pretty owl. Are you, by chance Harry’s owl?” Fleche dropped the tulip in Ginny’s lap and hooted softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes… and thanks for the flower.” Fleche hooted happily and held out one leg on which a note was attached. Ginny untied the note and opened it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_If my plan has worked correctly you are sitting in front of your locker and a large, beautiful Snowy owl has just delivered a tulip and this note. Yes, this is the owl your mum and dad gave me. I have named her Fleche de l’amour - it means “Cupid’s Arrow”, since she will be delivering lots of notes from me to you and vice versa. She likes to be called Fleche. I need you to do 3 things for me. #1 - If you aren’t sitting down please do so now. #2 – open your locker. #3 – after opening your locker pick this note off of the floor and continue to read it._

“What’s he on about, Fleche?” Ginny opened her locker and, as Harry had predicted, dropped not only the note but her jaw as well. There before her was a beautiful, new Firebolt Shooting Star, its highly polished ebony handle gleaming even in the low lighting of the locker room. Its hazel twigs were perfectly groomed and, due to the finely wrought goblin-made ironwork, were bunched very tightly together. Ginny knew that because those twigs were so tight this broom would turn on a knut. She wondered if she would be able to stay atop it if she were at full speed. “I can’t wait to find out!” she thought, excitedly. She picked up the note from the floor and continued to read:

_Congratulations, Gin! I am so proud of you! I hope you like it, since you said this is the model you would like to have. Now, go out there and show them how a Weasley plays quidditch!_

_I love you Ginny Weasley, and don’t you ever forget it! HJP_

_P.S. I told you you’d be surprised how well your broom handles today, didn’t I? Don’t forget to look inside your arm guards and your knee guards! And don’t tell Ron about your broom – he hasn’t seen his yet!_

Ginny grinned at the mention of the embroidery Harry had stitched there. “I’ll get you back, Harry James Potter” she thought to herself as she grinned widely.

“Cor Blimey! Is that a new Firebolt? Are they handing those out to everybody?” A young woman, about Ginny’s age, with dark brown hair and green eyes, had just arrived at the locker next to Ginny’s.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to yell in your ear, but that’s one beauty of a broom! Oh, I’m Amanda Spriggs, by the way. I’m the new second string Seeker.”

“Pleased to meet you, Amanda. I’m Ginny Weasley, the new second string Chaser. And, yes, I’ll bet it’s a great broom. I can’t wait to fly it!”

“You mean, it’s brand new? And you haven’t flown it yet? Wow, how did you afford that on a first year contract?”

“Well, apparently my boyfriend got it for me as a gift.”

“He must be loaded! Who is he? Does he have a brother? Maybe a cousin? Help me out, Ginny!” Amanda smiled widely, clearly jesting.

“Um…no, no brothers or cousins and he’s not loaded. I think he spent his first year’s salary on this broom, though.”

“Well, what’s he do? Must be lucrative to spend that much on his girlfriend.”

“Uh, he plays for Puddlemere United. He’s their second string Seeker.”

“Merlin’s…greasy…beard! You’re dating Harry Potter? Oh, you’ve broken my heart. And I had such high hopes of making friends here.” Amanda gripped her chest as if she were having a heart attack, smiled broadly and gently bumped shoulders with Ginny. Ginny smiled back at Amanda and said, “And I had hoped no one would try to steal my boyfriend the first day of practice.” They both laughed and started to unpack their gear into their lockers. Ginny realized that Fleche was still perched on the bench, so she grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to send back to Harry:

_Love the broom almost as much as I love you! DCMG_

Ginny tied it to Fleche’s leg, stroked her head, thanked her for the flower and sent her on her way home to Harry. One by one the rest of the team arrived and Ginny and Amanda introduced themselves. Gwenog Jones entered the locker room with a quidditch box on her left shoulder and a stack of folders under her right arm.

“Ladies, gather ‘round and grab a folder. These are the new playbooks for this year. The front two pages are our training schedule and match schedule. We have two new players this year: Amanda Spriggs – our second string Seeker and Ginevra Weasley – our second string Chaser. Veterans, I expect you to break these ladies in properly. They’ve been issued our handbook, but they’re green, so help them out. Spriggs and Weasley, you will have to have housing in Holyhead by the end of the week, if you haven’t already made arrangements. First item of business: get yourselves some practice gear from the lockup and I’ll meet you out on the pitch.” The veteran players were good to Gwenog’s word and took Ginny and Amanda under their wings like mother hens. They showed Ginny and Amanda around the equipment lockup area, helped them get fitted for gear and showed them out to the pitch. The next two hours were a grueling combination of stretching, high speed flying, obstacle courses and practicing plays. By lunchtime Ginny and Amanda were already spent. After a quick shower, the team dietician weighed them and checked their vitals and body composition with a series of spells Ginny was unfamiliar with. The dietician told them 3 numbers, which were their fats, carbs and proteins. As she walked Ginny and Amanda to the cafeteria she explained how the number system worked: the numbers represented particular nutritional values. Each item on the menu had a corresponding number. By picking one item from each number group you would build a meal that was ideal for your particular needs. She also explained that you could create a variety of different meals, so you wouldn’t get bored eating the same thing every day. Ginny and Amanda were amazed at how the Harpies were caring for their players.

“So, what do we eat for supper?”

“To begin with, anything you want. We hope you will learn the types of foods you need to eat, and in what proportions, from the cafeteria. If you don’t seem to be making the right progress, we can make meal planners for your evening meals, but don’t worry – we rarely have to do that.” The dietician dropped them at the cafeteria counter and graciously excused herself. Ginny’s numbers were easy – 1,2,3. As she scanned the menu she started to smile and the more she looked, the broader her smile became. It appeared she was on a high fat, high protein, low carb diet….meat, eggs, sausages, berries, omelets…..pretty much everything Ginny liked to eat. While Ginny and Amanda were eating, Wendy stopped by their table and introduced herself to Amanda. She explained to Ginny and Amanda that she worked in the Player Personnel Department and that they should come to her with any questions they might have. She gave them directions to her office and left them with her business cards.

“She seems really nice.” commented Amanda to Ginny.

“Yeah. I ran into her when I was trying out. I mean, literally…I just about bowled her over. She was even nice then.” After finishing their lunches Amanda and Ginny were called back to the locker room and measured for their team robes, shirts and pants. They changed into their practice gear and hit the pitch with the rest of the team. By 5 o’clock Ginny was exhausted! “I don’t think I can keep this up for a week, let alone a whole season!” she thought disparagingly to herself. After a hot shower she was back in her own clothes and feeling much better. She decided to look up Wendy in her office and say hello. Wendy was still working away behind her desk when Ginny entered.

“Alright Ginny?”

“Alright Wendy?”

“So…social call or questions? Have a seat.” Ginny sat down in one of Wendy’s comfortable-looking, overstuffed chairs.

“Social call. Say, these chairs are comfy! I think I could take a kip in this one right now!”

“Speaking of that, have you found a place to rent yet, Ginny?”

“No, I haven’t had much luck. Any suggestions?”

“I do have a list of preferred rentals, if you’d like a copy. Here, stop by or owl these and let me know tomorrow if you have any luck with them.”

“I think I’ve owled almost all of these already from ads in the Daily Prophet.” Wendy rolled her eyes up as if she were trying to look at her eyebrows, propped her elbow on her desk and grabbed her chin with her thumb and index finger as if thinking hard on something.

“Hm…well, I do know someone who might take on a roommate. Her place isn’t huge, but it does have an extra bedroom and she wouldn’t mind cutting the rent in half.”

“Is your place far from here?”

“How did you know it was my place I was talking about?”

“When you’ve had Fred and George Weasley as brothers you wise up quick.” Ginny chuckled as she placed her index finger on the side of her nose.

“Aha, I see! To answer your question, no…it’s just down the street. Directly opposite the coffee shop and bakery. You can walk here in a matter of minutes in fair weather.” Ginny was on the edge of her chair with curiosity, the mention of coffee shop and bakery peaking her interest.

“Sounds divine! When can I move in?”

“How about Saturday – I can cook dinner and we can have a little “moving in” party. You can bring your boyfriend.”

“Are you sure you want me as a roommate? I mean, we’ve only just met and all.”

“I’m a pretty good judge of character, Ginny. I think we’ll get along famously. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think we would.”

“Brilliant. Do you have enough room for two more guests at the party? My brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione will be helping me move in, unless you don’t want two rivals in your flat.”

“Two rivals? I don’t follow.”

“Harry is signed with Puddlemere and Ron is signed with Chudley.”

“Great Merlin’s beard! The enemies will be at the gate! How will we ever live this down?” Wendy held her face in her hands with a look of faux terror.

“You know, Wendy. You remind me of my brother George. I wonder if we’re related.”

“So, Saturday it is then. Dinner for 5 at 6 p.m.”

Ginny left Wendy’s office feeling as light as a feather. She had flown on the most amazing broom, gotten a new roommate, a flat, a gaggle of new friends and now had one full practice in as an official Harpy…..all in one day! What could she do to cap off such a fantastic day? Ginny thought for a moment and had her best idea of the day: “Dinner, note to Harry, bed and Bob’s your uncle!”


	10. A New Look For Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they approached the front door, Harry noticed the large knocker that used to be a large snake biting its tail was now a large lion head holding a ring in its mouth.

          Harry put Teddy back onto his shoulders after they watched Ginny turn a corner and disappear out of sight. He hopped around for a few moments and whinnied to make Teddy laugh.  
  
“What shall we do now, little man? Shall we go visit Fleur at Gringott’s?” Harry found a secluded spot and apparated to Diagon Alley, just outside of Gringott’s Wizarding Bank.  He made his way to Fleur’s office and found her working at her desk.  
  
“I’m sorry for not making an appointment. I hope I’m not interrupting anything. Can we talk?”  
  
“Mais oui.* Of course, ‘arry. You can come to see me any time zat you like. Eez zere a problem?”  
  
“No. But I wanted your advice on how to handle something.”  Fleur moved from behind her desk and tickled Teddy gently.  “’ello, Teddy. ‘ow are you today?”  Teddy giggled and Harry took him off from his shoulders and set him in his lap as he sat down in front of Fleur’s desk. Fleur sat in the chair next to Harry.  Harry explained that he wanted to set up two trust funds; one for Teddy to be used for his schooling and, when he came of age, whatever he wanted.  The second was for Andromeda Tonks – to be used for her living expenses and Teddy’s upkeep.  Harry wanted Fleur to be Andromeda’s contact when she needed to withdraw monies or had any other issues.  Fleur had some initial questions pertaining to how much the trusts would be for, what limits Harry wanted put on purchases, if she were to monitor the spending, how often Harry was to be notified of the balance of the funds, etc.  After they had sorted out all of the particulars, Fleur updated Harry on his personal financial portfolio. She tried to make it as straightforward as she could, but she could tell Harry was still very uncomfortable discussing such large amounts of money.  
  
“’arry, I know zat you are not accustomed to being….well, to put it plainly…rich. I know ze types of peoples you associate with zees amount of wealth – ze Malfoys, ze Blacks, ze LeStranges.  You are not zees peoples, ‘arry!  Zey are greedy and ‘oard zeir money and do awful things with eet. You are kind and generous and ‘onorable. You wish to do good with your fortune. To do zees you need to understand ‘ow to not only use eet for good once, but ‘ow to make eet _continue_ to do good.”  
  
“I see now that I picked the right person to watch over my finances. We see things the same way. Thanks, Fleur!”  
  
“I will draw up ze documents and owl you when zey are ready for your signatures. Is zere anything else I can do for you, ‘arry?”  
  
“No, that’s it for now. Thanks again, Fleur!”  
  
“Au revoir, Teddy! Au revoir ‘arry!” **  Fleur tickled Teddy again before she returned to her desk.    
  
          Harry left Gringott’s and headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron. He knew Ron would be famished so, after he and Teddy had a quick bite of lunch, Harry ordered three lunches and took them with as he and Teddy apparated to the park across the street from Grimmauld Place. As they approached the front door, Harry noticed the large knocker that used to be a large snake biting its tail was now a large lion head holding a ring in its mouth. Harry didn’t remember discussing changing the knocker with Ron. He shrugged his shoulders and thought, “It definitely looks better than that ugly snake.” As soon as Harry and Teddy were in the front door, Kreacher greeted them with a low bow and a croaky voice.  
  
“Master Harry, young Master Teddy. May Kreacher take your bags?”  
  
“Thank you, Kreacher. The large bag has three lunches in it. Please don’t be insulted, but I thought I would spare you the trouble of making lunch on short notice. Now, you’ll have to tell me if this is improper for me to do, but I got you a lunch too. If that’s bad, please let me know. I don’t know if it’s like offering you clothes or not.”  
  
“Thank you, Master Harry. It’s most appreciated that you thought of old Kreacher and his welfare. It is proper for you to offer old Kreacher food and is not an insult. Kreacher has already prepared a lunch for Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. But, Kreacher is sure that Mr. Weasley will not let Master Harry’s lunches go to waste.”  
  
“I heard that.” came Ron’s voice from somewhere on the first floor. Kreacher made a face that Harry had come to recognize as a smile as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
“Nice knocker, Ron!” Harry yelled as he and Teddy made their way upstairs to the first floor.  
  
“Hey, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.” yelled Ron from the Great Room.  
  
“Ronald Weasley! Don’t be so crass!” Harry heard a slapping sound and Ron yelped. “Yes, my love” was Ron’s response. Harry entered the Great Room with Teddy on his shoulders and surveyed the room Ron and Hermione had been working on. They had finished painting the walls and ceiling and had re-stained and varnished the beautiful woodwork. Harry again noticed the snake-shaped door handles had been replaced by lion-shaped door handles.  
  
“Ron, where did you get the front door knocker and these handles? They’re brilliant!”  
  
“What are you on about? We haven’t changed any handles, Harry.”  Harry pointed to the handles on the door to the Great Room.  
  
“Well then, where did those come from?” At precisely that moment, Kreacher appeared in the doorway holding a tray with the lunches and 3 cold butterbeers. He set the tray down on the low table and bowed deeply.  
  
“Master Harry, Kreacher, and therefore the house, has changed allegiance from the Black family to the Potter family, and so, Kreacher can change its motif from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Kreacher hopes Master Harry finds it to his liking.”  
  
“It’s brilliant, Kreacher. Thank you.” As Kreacher turned to leave Harry had another thought.  
  
“Kreacher, you called Teddy ‘young Master Teddy” when we came in. Is that more of the Old Magic?”  
  
“Yes, Master Harry. Old Magic and house elf magic. We house elves know the family relationships and statuses of the true owners of a household. We sense our master’s call before he calls. That is how we can apparate instantly and nearly anywhere – we have time to prepare and we are magically bonded to our Masters and houses.” Hermione had been listening intently, mentally taking note of everything Kreacher said so she could write it down later. She was still very involved in house elf rights and was curious to learn everything she could about house elves and their magic. Her train of thought was broken by Ron’s comment.  
  
“Blimey! I never knew that house elves were so powerful. That’s how Dobby apparated into Malfoy’s basement. He was bound to you, Harry.”  
  
“Yes, Mister Weasley. Although he was a free elf, he had bonded himself to Master Harry. That, and not his prior servitude, allowed him to apparate into the Malfoy’s. Although we did not see things the same, Dobby’s heroic deeds will be remembered amongst elves for centuries to come. His loyalty to Master Harry was unheard of, and grants him great honor amongst us elves.” Kreacher turned and left the Great Room. He seemed to walk a little taller and prouder after his little speech.  
  
“I’m going to check the attic and see if there is an owlery.”  Harry picked up Teddy, set him on his hip and they made their way up to the attic. As they left, Ron put his arm around Hermione’s waist and pulled her a little closer.  
  
“He’s never gonna shake that, is he ‘Mione?” he said with a quiver in his voice.  
  
“I don’t think so, Ron. Maybe he’s not destined to. Maybe he’s fated to carry a little bit of that guilt with him forever. Maybe we all are – to make us remember what we lost and what we gained. I just hope Ginny can soften that pain. I think she has some, already.”  
  
“’Mione? You still have some of that guilt, too? Even after our counseling at school?”  She bowed her head slightly and nodded solemnly.  
  
“I guess I should have known – we went through a lot of the same mess Harry did. I guess we’re lucky to have each other – we already know the boggarts in each other’s wardrobe. I hope I can help soften your pain the way Ginny does Harry’s.”  Hermione looked up into Ron’s eyes and saw the same painful, guilty look she saw in the mirror every day. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her hands in his red hair. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him as passionately as she knew how, pouring every ounce of love she could into that one kiss. When she felt entirely drained she pulled away slowly and looked deep into Ron’s eyes.  
  
“Ronald Billius Weasley. If it weren’t for you my heart might have become cold and hard, shriveled by the guilt and loss we suffered. But you have kept it warm and gentle with your silly Weasley charm and humor…..and love. I hope I have been able to do the same for you.”  
  
“Yuck. Reminds me of The Wizard’s Hairy Heart from Beedle the Bard. That’s kinda creepy, love.” The tears that had welled up in Hermione’s eyes squeezed out as she nearly doubled over laughing.  
  
“See. That’s what I mean. You can make me laugh at the most inopportune times! Totally infuriating!”  They kissed again, gently. They sat down on an old sofa, entwined themselves with each other and waited patiently for Harry and Teddy to return.

* * *

 

  
         After Harry and Teddy made their way up to the attic, Harry looked around found that there had, at one time, been an owlery in the attic. Harry called for Kreacher and asked him to clean up the corner owlery for Fleche, set her out some food, water and owl treats and leave the window unlatched for her. Harry and Teddy walked the attic and checked out every nook and cranny. Harry had some ideas for it, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to do with it. “I guess I’ll sort it out some other time”, he thought to himself. As he and Teddy made their way down to the Great Room, Harry stopped off at the second floor to show Teddy his bedroom, which was right behind Harry’s just on the other side of the bathroom.  
  
“This is going to be your room, little man! Right down the hall from mine. We should have it fixed up soon.”  Looking at his watch, he noticed it was nearing supper time and decided it was about time to take Teddy home. They made their way downstairs, said their goodbyes to Kreacher, Ron and Hermione and headed across the street to the secluded spot Harry liked to apparate from.  
  
     Harry and Teddy apparated onto Andromeda’s front porch and Harry knocked the door. Andromeda invited Harry in and asked how their day went.  
  
 “We saw Ginny off at Holyhead and then we went to Gringott’s to see Fleur. We had lunch at The Leaky Cauldron and then went to Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione were working on the Great Room, which now actually _does_ look great! Me and Teddy checked out the attic for my new owl, Fleche, the one Arthur and Molly got me. Kreacher’s going to clean up a corner for an owlery for her and get her settled in.”  
  
“Well, you two certainly had an adventurous day! I bet Teddy will sleep like a rock tonight! Thanks for taking him today, Harry. I can see he really enjoyed it!”  
  
“No problem. I’ll be doing more of that from now on. We should have his room sorted in no time.”  
  
“I’m sure he will love it. Thanks again, Harry.”  
  
“Andromeda, I wanted to speak to you about something important before I leave.  I know what you’re going to say, but let me finish, first.  I am Teddy’s godfather. It is my responsibility to make sure he is taken care of. I know I’m young, but I have a very good job and now I have the means to take care of him like I promised Remus and Tonks I would. So, I have set up a trust fund for Teddy at Gringott’s. Fleur Weasley is the trustee and will oversee the fund.”  
  
“Oh, that’s wonderful, Harry! Remus and Nymphadora would be very pleased.”  
  
“I’m not finished, Andromeda. Since Teddy lives here with you, as he rightly should, his welfare is directly linked to your welfare. So, I’ve set up an account for you at Gringott’s as well. It is for you and for Teddy while he is growing up here. When he goes to Hogwarts his trust will pay for his expenses, as my parents’ fund did for me, but while he is here you will use this account for all of your expenses….and I mean **_all_**. I will not discuss this, since it is my money and you will use this account….or else I will be forced to have things delivered here…constantly…which means, all of the time!”  Harry was actually scowling at Andromeda, since she had been trying to object the whole time. He crossed his arms and nearly bared his teeth at her.  Andromeda realized that she was fighting a losing battle and finally submitted.  
  
“Very well, Harry. Just so you know, I don’t like being bullied into this. So, just how much is in this account, so I know how to budget it.”  Harry softened his scowl into a gentle grin and uncrossed his arms. He gave Andromeda a gentle, warm hug and kissed her cheek.  
  
“I didn’t mean to bully you. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was serious. Don’t worry how much is in the account. Fleur will notify you well in advance if it is running low. But, don’t expect to get any notifications, if you know what I mean.”  Harry took Andromeda’s hands in his and held them tenderly. He made her look him straight in the eyes.  
  
“Please, use it to raise Teddy the way Remus and Tonks would have wanted him raised. I will do my part, too. I will see him as often as I can and tell him about his parents and what heroes they were and what great friends they were. I owe them that…..and so much more. Please.”  Andromeda let loose of his hands and wrapped him in a hug that would rival Molly Weasley’s. She sobbed on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly. She slowly steadied herself and released Harry from her embrace. She took his face in her hands and said,  
  
“Now I know why Remus and Nymphadora loved you so much. You are the kindest, most loyal friend anyone could have. I am so glad my daughter got to know you, Harry.  
  
I will honor my daughter and Remus by honoring your wishes. Thank you.”  Harry gave Teddy a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek and apparated back to Grimmauld Place for the evening. At dinner, Fleche delivered Ginny’s note and before he fell asleep, Harry read it over and over and over…especially the last part…” _almost as much as I love you”._

* * *

 

  
_Author's Note: * "Mais Oui' is French and translates to "But of course"._   ** "Au revoir" is French and translates to "Goodbye".


	11. Harry's Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry were catching each other up on the generalities of the week when Ginny saw Rita Skeeter and her photographer approaching from the pavement. “Bloody Hell! It’s that evil witch again. Did you send her a tip again?”
> 
> “Shhhh. Not so loud… and act brassed off.”
> 
> “Don’t worry, love, it won’t be an act.”, Ginny hissed between her clenched teeth.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          The rest of the week flew by quickly. As arranged, Ginny received a flower and note every morning at her locker, much to the chagrin of her team mates.  She returned a note every night with Fleche.  Harry, Ron, Hermione and sometimes Bill, George and Arthur, worked on Grimmauld Place every chance they could.  It was more of a project than they had realized.  For one, there was still some dark magic and curses that needed Bill’s expertise. Harry came to admire the wealth of knowledge that Bill had gained from curse-breaking for Gringott’s. As Kreacher had said, Harry was the true owner of Grimmauld Place and he was connected to it. With Kreacher’s help, Harry could now “feel” where trouble spots were in the house and could guide Bill to them. It was then a simple matter for Bill to undo them. Everyone agreed that they were not going to finish the renovation before Harry, Ron and Hermione started their new jobs, so Harry decided he would have to hire a contractor to finish the construction work. Harry and Bill would spend the rest of their time making sure all of the cursed areas were neutralized while everyone else tried to finish up the areas they were currently working on.  
  
           In no time, it was the weekend and Harry was anxious to hear how Ginny’s first week at practice went and show her what they had accomplished at Grimmauld Place. Harry picked up Teddy at Andromeda’s and apparated to the front gate of Holyhead’s training facility and waited there for her to finish her morning player’s meeting. Ginny met them and they walked to her new apartment. Ginny gave them the grand tour and reminded Harry of their “moving in” celebration that night. Ginny took them across the street to the bakery and the coffee shop where they had a quick nosh. After eating, Ginny walked them another block down the street to a small park where Ginny and Harry sat on a bench while Teddy played in the sand box next to them. Ginny and Harry were catching each other up on the generalities of the week when Ginny saw Rita Skeeter and her photographer approaching from the pavement.   
  
“Bloody Hell! It’s that evil witch again. Did you send her a tip again?”  
  
“Shhhh. Not so loud… and act brassed off.”  
  
“Don’t worry, love, it won’t be an act.” Ginny hissed between her clenched teeth. As Rita approached, she whipped out her Quick-quotes Quill, sucked on the end of it and opened her reporter’s notepad. Her photographer readied his camera and began taking photos as soon as she started talking.  
  
“Fancy meeting you three here. How lucky for me that I just happened to be in Holyhead this morning.  Tell me, what is the special occasion for this tryst? Breaking up, cooling down, taking some time off? Hmmm?”  Harry spoke before Ginny could unload.  
  
“No, just a lovely stroll in the park on a nice, summer’s day with my girlfriend and my godson. What’s your excuse? Got lost on your way to your weekly meeting of Liar’s Anonymous? Wait, don’t tell me…you were looking for a legitimate story, but lost track of it, since you’ve never seen one before, right?”  
  
“Oh, Harry. I can only imagine what it must be like to be not only The Boy Who Lived but also a quidditch professional. The beautiful women throwing themselves at you, wanting to have just a moment with the legend. And you, so young and virile…I’m sure it’s impossible to turn them all down. And having a girlfriend on an opposing team…tsk, tsk. I can see why you would want to let her go…liability to your career and all.” Ginny’s face was a bright red as she stood up and unloaded her wrath on Rita again.  
  
“You slimy, filthy, backside of a Blast-ended Skrewt! You wouldn’t know the first thing about Harry or his love life, since you’ve never had one yourself. Look at you. You’re not a has-been, you’re a never-was! Your quill has more writing talent than you do and your photographer has better style, which isn’t saying much. Why don’t you take a long walk in the Forbidden Forest and go play with the centaurs!”  
  
“Hmm…obviously someone’s not handling the stress of dating Harry Potter very well. Duly noted.”  Rita and her photographer departed the way they had come.  
  
“Brilliant again, Gin. Absolutely brilliant! Now, if I can just get you to do that without actually being mad I think we’ll have this act down pat.”  
  
“Ooh, I wish you’d explain this all to me. I think I might rupture something one of these times or worse, bat-bogey hex her right out in front of everyone. How would _that_ look on the front page? Young Harpies Chaser Jailed For Hexing Reporter.”  Harry pulled her into a kiss to calm her down and made her sit down on the bench. She laughed a little and fake punched him on the shoulder.  
  
“I really do wish you would explain all this to me, Harry.”  
  
“I promise I will tonight.”  Harry picked up Teddy and they made their way back to Ginny’s apartment. They flooed to Andromeda’s, dropped Teddy off and then flooed to Grimmauld Place.  Harry showed her what they had accomplished during the week and informed her of his plan to hire a company to finish the renovation. On their way down from the attic, he showed her what little progress they had made on her future room, which was on the third floor directly above Harry’s room. Ginny playfully pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
“My, Mr. Potter. It is an awfully long ways from your room to mine. And it doesn’t look like you are in any hurry to get my room finished. What should I make of that?”  
  
“For your information, Miss Weasley, I thought it would look better if we were separated, if you know what I mean. And, I have most of a year to finish it, now don’t I?”  
  
“No need to rub salt in the wound, Mr. Potter. Anyway, it’s livable enough for me right now.”  They kissed in the hallway and then made their way down to the Great Room where Ron and Hermione were relaxing. Kreacher brought them tea before they all disbursed to get ready for the party.  They all met in the basement kitchen and flooed to The Burrow, gathered Ginny’s belongings and flooed to Wendy and Ginny’s apartment.  They were about a half an hour early so, after introductions were made, Harry and Ron moved the trunks into Ginny’s room and she and Hermione unpacked and sorted everything into drawers and closets while Wendy finished preparing dinner.  
  
            Wendy had prepared a delicious meal of stir-fried vegetables, rice, noodles, spicy Szechuan chicken, tea and beer. Ron and Ginny had never had Chinese cuisine, Harry had only had cold left-over takeout a couple of times, but Hermione had eaten it many times with her parents. She was the first to comment on Wendy’s cooking.  
  
“Wendy, this is fantastic!  Where did you learn to cook like this?”  
  
“Actually, I learned most of my cooking from shows from the telly.  My mum was a meat and potatoes kind of cook – good cook, but not a lot of variety. My dad was a muggle and worked in I.T., so I grew up with computers, the internet and the telly.”  Ron was waving his hand in front of his mouth and desperately searching the table for something, which drew everyone’s attention. He grabbed a bottle of beer and downed about half of it immediately, which seemed to help calm him down.  Wendy looked over at his plate and noticed half of a dried red chili pepper still attached to his fork.  She started laughing and apologized.  
  
“I’m sorry Ron. I see I missed one of the peppers I use to season the chicken. I usually take them out, for obvious reasons. Are you o.k.?”  
  
“Blimey, those are hot! Yeah, that beer did the trick. It’s pretty good – what kind is it?” As Wendy replied, Harry, Ginny and Hermione started checking their chicken for more missed peppers.  
  
“It’s a Chinese beer called Tsingtao. Tsingtao is the city it’s brewed in – very popular in China. Be careful, it’s a lot more potent than butterbeer.”  
  
          The rest of the meal was less eventful, but full of polite conversation about jobs, school and, of course, quidditch.  By the end of the meal everyone had become much more comfortable with each other, so much in fact that Ginny joked that the reason Wendy had offered to share her apartment was that she had once had a crush on Ron and just wanted to use Ginny to get close to him.  Wendy blushed deeply and decide the dishes that were doing themselves in the sink needed her immediate attention, which brought a round of loud laughter.  Hermione accompanied her to the sink and assured Wendy that she too had a crush on Ron and knew just how she felt.  Wendy laughed out loud and returned to her original color. Shortly, there was a knock on the door and Wendy let in Amanda Spriggs and a few people Ginny didn’t know.  Wendy announced them as co-workers from the Harpies organization and introductions were made all around. They had brought some wine, butterbeers and firewhiskey with them so Wendy set up a small bar on the kitchen counter. Ginny produced her wand, flicked it at the wireless, muttered a spell and the Weird Sisters began playing. Now it was a party.  
  
          They continued until, at around 10 o’clock, Amanda and Ginny started yawning, which signaled that it was time to break up the party. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione started to clean up, but Wendy told them that, as their hostess, it would be rude to let them help, so she saw them to the floo.  One by one, they thanked her for the meal and party and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Harry promised that they would all get together at Grimmauld Place and he would have Kreacher fix dinner for them. As Harry disappeared in the floo, Ginny gave Wendy a big hug and thanked her for everything.  
  
“Was he serious? He has a house elf?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Yeah, Kreacher was the house elf at Grimmauld Place, so when Harry inherited the house Kreacher came with. He takes a bit to get used to, but he is much better than he used to be.”  
  
“So, you’re spending the night with Harry, huh?” Wendy winked knowingly at Ginny.  
  
“It’s not like that….yet. Maybe someday, but not right now. I don’t think we’re ready for that yet.”  
  
“Whatever you say, missy. I see the way he looks at you and you at him. In fact, I noticed the same look between Ron and Hermione…damn, I’ll never get Ron now!” Wendy laughed out loud and winked again at Ginny.  
  
“Best get going or Harry will be wondering what happened to you.”  
  
“Thanks again, Wendy! I’ll be back tomorrow night.” And with that she grabbed her overnight bag, a handful of floo powder, stepped into the floo and said, “Grimmauld Place”.

  
          When Ginny stepped out of the floo into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place she was met by Harry who handed her a cup of tea.  Ron and Hermione had overnight bags on their shoulders and were walking toward the floo.

“Where are you two going?”

“We’re spending the night at The Burrow. You two need some time alone.” Hermione leaned in to give Ginny a hug and whispered in her ear, “I think Harry wants to talk to you” before she pulled away. They exchanged sisterly smiles and Hermione took Ron’s hand and led them to the floo. When they were gone Harry and Ginny retired to the Great Room and curled up on the old couch that was still there.  Kreacher appeared with a soft “pop” and a teapot in his hand.

“Does Master or Mistress require anything of Kreacher?”

“No, thank you, Kreacher. We will be fine for the rest of the evening. If you would please leave the teapot with us that would be great.”

“Good evening Master Harry, Mistress Ginny.”, and with a soft “pop” he was gone again. Ginny cuddled up closer to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Well, this is cozy, Mr. Potter. I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that Mistress Ginny business, though.”  
“Kreacher says its Old Magic and house elf magic. He says that he can sense our relationship and, in turn, so can the house. I guess it comes with being the true Master of the house.”

“Kinda makes me feel warm and protected, like the house is looking after us. Speaking of someone looking after us, will you tell me about this Rita Skeeter business now?”

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot…but I did promise I would tell you and I never intend to break a promise to you. So, where do I start?  O.k., so I was in Diagon Alley and it kinda hit me…almost like a panic attack, but not as bad. I suddenly realized that sooner or later, Rita was going to start hounding me like she used to, using me to get what she wanted. I had to figure out a way to get rid of her. But then I realized that instead of her using me, I should start using her to get what I wanted. But how? And then it came to me. What makes Rita Skeeter keep hounding me?” Harry waited for Ginny to answer. Ginny had now sat up straight on the sofa, turned to face Harry and was deep in thought. Her brow was furrowed deeply from her concentration.

“I don’t know. No matter how much you push her away or yell at her or insult her she just keeps coming back for more.”

“Yes, you have it, Gin! What draws her to us is the fact that we don’t want her near us! So, if we continue to act like we hate her, she won’t leave us alone.”

“But, Harry….you’re not keeping her away, you’re actually tipping her off so she bothers us more. This is the part I don’t understand. You absolutely hate being the center of attention. Why are you doing this to yourself?” Harry put his hands gently on Ginny’s shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

“I’m not doing this for me, I’m doing this for you and Ron and Hermione.  That evil, conniving witch will pay for the way she has treated us and what better way to pay her back than to pull one over on her and have her do our advertising for us…for free.  She’ll write article after article about us and constantly keep us in the public’s eye.  She’ll promote our careers because she can’t keep her mouth shut about us and all we have to do is pretend to avoid her. Then, when she’s made us all rich and famous, we can drop the axe and let her in on our little ruse. Won’t that burn her bum!”  
  
“You’re going to put yourself through this for me? I‘m not sure I like the sound of that.”

“Look, Gin. I’ve been on the front page of the Daily Prophet for years. I’ve had every lie Rita could think of told about me. Now I’m a professional quidditch player and I don’t intend on sitting 2nd string forever, so I guess I’ll have to learn how to deal with the articles and the photos and the lies and the press statements and the speeches. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it, but I’ll figure out how to cope with it….for you.”

“Harry, I don’t need all that press. I’ll practice hard and play hard and let my quidditch speak for itself. You don’t need to burden yourself with all of this just for me.”

“It’s not a burden, Gin and it’s not just for you. I…”  
  
Harry’s jaw snapped shut before he could utter another word. He averted his eyes from Ginny’s, dropped his hands from her shoulders and began wringing them together. Ginny noticed, as he had been talking, how he had become more and more emotional. Ginny had not seen him this anxious and nervous since just before he went to the forest to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. Ginny had always been a fair judge of other people’s emotions, but she couldn’t quite make out Harry’s, at the moment. It was as if there were too many for her to sort out and their intensity was incredible. She reached to take his hands, but as she touched them he flinched. His head snapped up and their eyes met again. Ginny was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the emotions that she read in his eyes and his face, but she did not let him break eye contact. She reached out again, even slower than before and touched his hands again. He didn’t flinch this time. She gently stopped their wringing, prised them apart and took one in each of her hands.

“It’s o.k., love. You can trust me. You can tell me anything. I’ll take it to my grave if you want me to, all you have to do is ask. I promise.”

          Tears welled in Harry’s eyes. He had never let anyone in this close to his heart and soul before, not even in their counseling sessions with the Combat/Trauma Psychologists from the Auror Department. Ron was his very best mate and Hermione was like his sister; together, the three of them had witnessed horrors that most people would spend a life time trying to forget, but even they had never been allowed in this deep. He knew that he could trust Ginny, that she would guard his heart as fiercely as he guarded it himself, but it still scared him to death. Still, he knew he had to trust someone with his deepest thoughts, desires, dreams…nightmares. He released a breath that he hadn’t even realized he had been holding, and in a cracking voice he continued,

“owe….I owe so many people, Ginny. I owe them my life. So many sacrificed so much for me and here I am, wasting my time playing quidditch. I have to repay them, Ginny, all of them…somehow. I’m not sure how, but I will…I swear on my wand I will! You, Ron, Hermione, your mum and dad, Bill and Fleur, George, Teddy…..everyone we hold dear to us! I will do everything in my power, no matter how many galleons it costs, to make their lives…our lives… worth the sacrifice, and believe me, Ginny, I have the galleons to do it!”  
  
Harry nearly choked on his words, trying to hold back his tears and emotions enough to get it all out. He was engulfed in his passion and had to let it run its course now that he had opened the floodgates. Ginny could feel the depth of his pain and guilt as it flowed out of him and washed over her, attempting to drown her with its weight, but she was bound and determined to be his anchor. She held his hands tightly, not letting her grasp relax, remaining still and strong. She spoke softly and deliberately,

“How can I help you, Harry? Tell me what you want me to do.” Ginny’s calm, soothing voice helped to slow the tide of emotion that was flooding through Harry. Ginny noticed that he was slowly starting to relax, but she didn’t loosen her grip on his hands. She sat patiently, staring straight into his eyes, and waited for him to respond.

“You have to promise me, Gin. Promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’m going to do. I know I probably sound a bit wonky, but please, just promise me.”  Ginny was a little unnerved at Harry’s request. He did sound a bit out of sorts, but she remained calm and didn’t let any doubt creep into her voice.

“Yes, Harry, I promise. Not a word to anyone.”  Harry felt as if the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could breathe again and he took a minute to collect himself.

“O.k. Here goes. Ginny, I have inherited a huge amount of wealth and I plan to use it to help everyone we know….everyone! Everyone who lost something to Voldemort. Everyone who sacrificed to win the war. I want to repay everyone because they deserve it. Because it’s right. But I don’t want them to know it’s me doing it.”

“Why not, Harry. Why keep it a secret from everyone?”

“Because I don’t want anyone to know how wealthy I am. And I don’t want anyone feeling that I am abusing my influence. I don’t want them to feel obligated to pay me back or be in debt to me. I don’t know how to be wealthy, Ginny, but I know how to take care of my family and friends and that’s what I intend to do. Can you help me do that, Gin?”

“Of course I can, Harry. Now, just tell me how you plan to do all this?”

“Well, I haven’t worked out all of the details yet, but if we keep our eyes and ears open, maybe we can take advantage of situations as they happen.  Like, the way I have Fleur managing my finances – it wasn’t easy, but I am paying her well for her services. I have set up trust funds for Teddy and Andromeda. Fleur and Andromeda know about all of that, but I want to do more than just throw galleons around. Take George, for instance. He lost Fred, his twin, and in losing him he lost part of himself. He sacrificed too much and he deserves to be happy and successful. I want to invest in his business again, like I did with my Tri-Wizard winnings, but I don’t want to just give him a bunch of galleons – I want it to be something that will expand his business and make him proud of his accomplishment, I just don’t know what that thing is yet.”

“I think I understand. We take advantage of situations that fit with someone’s career or business. But you don’t want to actively force or create something, right?”

“Yes, exactly!  I knew you would understand, Gin!”

“Harry, you mentioned your inheritance. I don’t want to sound like a gold-hoarding goblin, but…how big is your inheritance?”

“Uh…well…Fleur says I’m up there with the wealthiest wizards in England.”

“Bloody hell, Harry. Well, at least I don’t feel so guilty about that Firebolt you bought me and I think I need to start thinking on a grander scale for your plans!”  Ginny grinned sheepishly at Harry and, for the first time in nearly an hour he grinned and relaxed totally.  Ginny leaned in, wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him deeply. As they broke from the kiss, she wiped his nearly dried tears away with her thumbs and kissed his eyes gently.  Harry looked totally exhausted and she was completely drained, too.

“You look buggered, Harry. Maybe we should call it a night.” He nodded mechanically. They made their way, hand in hand, to Harry’s room but when she tried to let go of his hand and head to her room on the 3rd floor he pulled her close and said,

“Would you please just stay with me tonight, Gin? I don’t feel like being alone.”

          She nodded and led him to his bed where he crawled in, clothes and all. She tucked him in, grabbed a blanket of her own and laid down beside him on top of the covers. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead tenderly until he fell asleep.  As he drifted off to sleep, she continued to watch him and reflect on all that he had told her.  Ginny was suddenly struck by a thought…no, a realization… that pulled on her heartstrings so deeply she physically gasped.  Harry was still, in many ways, that little boy underneath the stairs: vulnerable, insecure, not knowing true love.  But, in spite of that, he was the bravest, proudest, most loving person she had ever known.  And she loved him…not in spite of his vulnerability, but because of it. She loved him…not for the fact that he loved her family, but for how deeply he loved them and were committed to them. The deeper she came to know him, truly know him, the more she loved him.  And in that instant, Ginny knew she would love him with every fiber of her being for the rest of her life. She would try to nurture him and build him up to be the best man he could be. She would be his rock and his shelter and she would weather each and every storm that came their way...no matter what.


End file.
